What if Tsuna was a girl?
by largofan
Summary: Basically what the story would be like if Tsuna was female. Discontinued by me and adopted by starred!
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: Okay, this has been looked over by my beta, who is now on hiatus

- Start -

"Yesh, Dame-Sawada, how could you lose us the game? Now we have clean up duty," Kurokawa-san says with a sigh.

"Hana, don't call Tsuna-chan that. Don't worry about it Tsuna-chan," a blond girl says giving the girl in question a smile.

"E-eh, t-th-thanks Kyoko-chan." The brunette, Tsunahime, or Tsuna, says; she was used to being scolded by now, and was just surprised that Kyoko and Kurokawa even stayed to help clean. The three are the only ones cleaning up, since the other girls on their team thought Tsuna should do it by herself, and those who don't leave, make it harder on the 3 who are actually working by knocking over the ball racks. Tsuna just sighs when they do this, knowing it was better not to fight back, expecially when the teacher makes them finish cleaning up and letting Tsuna, Kyoko, and Kurokawa go.

After they change back into their uniforms, Tsuna watches as Kyoko and Kurokawa start to walk home together when Mochida-senpai approaches them. Tsuna bites her lip when she sees Kyoko blush and react to Mochida-senpai's flirting, she knew that Mochida-senpai was seeing at least two other girls because he lived close to her, so she didn't know weather to tell Kyoko-chan, or avoid having Mochida get mad and stuff her locker full of condoms again and writing 'come here for a good time on it', again, like he did when she had, by accident, revealed to one of the girls he was seeing at the time of his polygamist ways. Tsuna shakes her head and decides to just go home, avoiding the issue entirely.

Tsuna walks home alone, as she always does, and changes into a t-shirt and sweat pants, once she gets home. Pulling out her new yaoi manga, Bucking Stallion, and reading it with an Edgar Allen Poe book open under it, so her mom wouldn't know.

"Tsunahime!" Nana, Tsuna's mom, says as she opens the door to her daughter's room and walks in, not bothering to knock.

"Eek! Don't barge into my room!" Tsunahime shouts, quickly hiding her yaoi. Nana ignores her daughter's protest.

"I got another call form school today. Apparently you skipped half way through again? Young lady, what are you planning on doing with your future? I don't care if you don't go to a good high school or college, you can be a house wife like me, but still," Nana trails off, pleased to see that her daughter was reading something of educational value. "It's just you can either live your entire life like this," Nana says, gesturing to her daughter holed up in her room, reading, alone, "or you can live it happily, thinking 'It's great to be alive!' like I do!" Nana says, twittering out the last part.

"Could you never repeat that? Especially if other people are around; it's embarrassing mom." Tsuna dead pans and her mom pouts at the comment, and then smirks when she remembers the flyer she had gotten that morning in the mail.

"Oh well, Tsu-chan, there's a home tutor coming today, just for you," Nana says in a singsong voice.

"Eh! A home tutor?" Tsuna asks, wondering if and how her mother could afford that.

"Yep, there was a flyer today in the mail. It says grade and subject don't matter, and that they'll train you to be the leader of the next generation. Isn't that great?" Nana asks.

"Mom, this totally has to be a scam!" Tsuna replies, wondering just how dense her mother was.

"Ciaossu." A voice says, startling the Sawada women. Tsuna looks down, where the voice had come from, to see a baby boy in a suit and fedora. There was a chameleon on the fedora and he had a big, yellow pacifier hanging from his neck.

Tsuna looks at the boy and kneels down so she's at his level. "You're so cute! What's your name? Are you lost sweetheart? Where are your parents? It's not nice to just walk into someone else's house," Tsuna says and he looks at her, as though thinking

"Hm? I'm Reborn, your new home tutor," he says and both the Sawada women look at him in disbelief.

"What!?" they shout in unison.

"Now Reborn-chan, you shouldn't go around doing stuff like this, where are your parents?" Tsuna asks.

"This isn't a joke. Maman, if you'll excuse us, I must get started teaching my student," Reborn says and Nana slowly nods, walking out, and wondering if Tsuna hadn't been right, but it was free, so oh well.

Tsuna shakes her head, there was no way this baby was a home tutor, but his parents obviously weren't taking proper care of him, so she would play along for a while. Reborn hops out of her arms and seats himself on the pillow she had been lying down on. Tsuna looks at him a little suspiciously as she sits down in front of him.

"I was lying to you before, my real line of work is assassination, and my job here, is to turn you into a Mafia boss." Reborn says as he brings out a rifle like gun from his brief case. Tsuna looks at him in disbelief.

"A mafia boss?" She asks, frowning and wondering just what was wrong with Reborn's parents that led him to have such adult manners, and believe he was an assassin.

"A certain man hired me to make you an astounding mafia boss, because I have a lot of respect for him and am close to his family, I agreed to do it," Reborn replies.

"Honey, that's a real nice toy you have there an everything, but..." Tsuna says , not believing a word of it, before the gun is stuck in her face, a small grin on Reborn's face.

"I don't like getting rough with women, but should I shoot you once to prove it's real?" Reborn asks.

"Wha! Hey!" Tsuna shouts indignantly, and gets a little worried that it just might be real, especially after seeing it so close up

"But not now." Reborn says as his stomach grumbles loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"Yeah, not now, put it away and we'll go eat, how about that?" Tsuna asks and Reborn nods.

"I suppose, you still don't believe me though, do you? The contract states I'll be living here until your grades go up, so I'll have plenty of time to convince you." Reborn says and Tsuna just shakes her head, wondering how she could get in contact with Reborn's parents.

The next day, Reborn escorts Tsuna to school, and on the way they run into Kyoko.

"Ah, good morning Tsuna-chan." Kyoko greets her happily.

"E-eh, good morning Kyoko-chan." Tsuna says, looking at Reborn, which makes Kyoko look at him to.

"Kya! So cute, why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asks.

"Because I'm in the mafia. I'm Reborn, Tsuna's tu..." Reborn says and Tsuna covers his mouth.

"H-he's my younger cousin. He's been watching way too many gangster movies and he's staying with my mom and me while his parents work overseas," Tsuna quickly lies as Reborn moves her hand, frowning, and Kyoko giggles.

"That's cool, good luck with that Reborn-chan. I'll see you at school Tsuna-chan, you probably have to take him to nursery school." Kyoko says and Tsuna nods, watching her walk away before sighing with relief that Kyoko had bought what she was saying, because she knew she was a horrible liar.

"Look, I'm not saying I believe you, but don't go telling everyone that you're in the mafia and that you're my tutor! It's not normal!" Tsuna tells Reborn who shrugs.

"There's something you're not telling her." Reborn says intuitively, changing the subject abruptly.

"Eh!? How'd you know? But I can't tell her or Mochida-senpai will stuff my locker full of condoms again." Tsuna says and Reborn frowns.

"Pathetic, I guess it's finally time, die," Reborn says and pulls a gun, shooting Tsuna right in the head. _I'm dying? If I had known Reborn-chan was going to kill me, I would have told Kyoko-chan not to go out with Mochida-senpai tonight because he's already seeing 2 other girls, with the will of the dying, not even Mochida-senpai is scary._ Tsuna thinks as she falls to the ground.

"Ah! What was that!?" A woman shouts as Tsuna's body starts to inflate around the middle.

"RAWR! Reborn! Tell Kyoko that Mochida is a dog with my dying will!" Tsuna shouts, bursting out of her skin and uniform so she was only in her tanktop, and boy shorts, since she didn't really need a bra yet. Her hair snapping out of it's ponytail and fluffing out, making her look masculine

Tsuna takes off running, crashing right into some poor old man who is delivering ramen on a scooter. Which sends Tsuna over the edge of a cliff as ramen goes flying and the old man freaks out over hitting someone.

Tsuna goes sliding down the cliff and then bounces off a building, knocking Mochida into a wall and coming to a stop right in front of Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan! I found you! Don't go out with Mochida! He's a dog and already seeing 2 other girls!" Tsuna shouts, looking pretty scary.

"Kyaa!" Kyoko screams and runs. Mochida was up by then and punches Tsuna in the chin with an upper cut.

"You bastard! Shut your fucking trap! You pervert!" Mochida shouts before running off after Kyoko. Tsuna reverts back to normal and the flame on her head disappears.

"Oh no! Mochida-senpai is going to kill me!" She freaks out as Reborn appears with a spare uniform and hair tie, since it wouldn't be right for a girl to be walking around in her underwear.

"The dying will bullet lasts 5 minutes, after that, you revert back to normal," he explains as Tsuna sneezes out the bullet.

"Eh! So I really was shot in the head!?" She asks as she gets the uniform on.

"Of course, I'm an assassin after all, the dying will bullet lets the one who's shot with it fullfill any regret they have when dying, there by being reborn. No regret though, and they die." Reborn explains and Tsuna shakes her head, hurrying off to school. Thankfully, no one seemed to realize it was her.

"Did you hear Dame-Sawada, some pervert told Kyoko that Mochida-senpai was a dog and had 2 girls on the side, in his underwear. Pff, I always thought Mochida-senpai was a jerk, but that's just low," Hana says and Tsuna nods, glad no one knew it was her.

"Yeah, I think I scared the poor guy though, he just wanted to tell me about Mochida-senpai, and he looked really determined, but I just screamed and ran away," Kyoko says sadly.

"D-Don't worry Kyoko-chan, maybe you'll see him again and can apologize then," Tsuna says nervously, praying she never does. Kyoko smiles and nods at the reassuring words before class starts.

"Okay Reborn-chan, I'm starting to believe you, so explain," Tsuna says when she gets home, eyeing Reborn warily, as he nods with a smirk.

"I was assigned by the 9th generation boss of the Vongola family to come to Japan and train you to succeed him, and become the 10th generation boss, because he's getting old. You where the 4th choice. The 1st, Enrico, was shot in a feud, the 2nd, Matsumo, had his feet clad in cement sneakers and took a walk into a river, and the 3rd and favorite, Federico, was kidnapped and we only got the bones back, we had to identify him by his dental records." Reborn says as Tsuna covers her eyes.

"I don't need to see pictures! But why me? And why are you baby!?" she asks as Reborn puts the pictures away and starts changing into his pajamas.

"The first Vongola retried early and came here to Japan, where he had children with a local woman, he was your great, great, great grandfather on your father's side. This makes you a Vongola by blood, and the last legitimate heir to the title of 10th," Reborn says, showing Tsuna a quickly made family tree of the Vongola.

"But I'm not cut out to be a mafia boss," Tsuna moans, depressed. She flops down on her bed.

"That's why I'm here, I'll make you into a fine mafia donna," Reborn says and Tsuna shakes her head as Reborn hops on her bed.

"You still haven't told me why you're a baby." Tsuna reminds him.

"Oh yeah, wake me up while I'm sleeping and I'll kill you," he says, completely ignoring the question, before disappearing under Tsuna's bed. Tsuna peaks under and sees he had what looked like a miniature 5 star hotel room under there. _When did he do that?_ she wonders, noticing the traps.

"Reborn-chan, don't set traps in the house!"

The next day, when Tsuna goes to school, everyone snickers at her as she goes to her classroom.

"Why didn't you say you where the pervert, Dame-Sawada?" one guy asks after Tsuna walks in.

"Probably because she was mistaken for a guy!" another answers and the class roars with laughter and Tsuna goes red, turning to leave but finds she's trapped by 4 guys from the kendo club.

"Uh, uh Dame-Tsuna, Mochida-taicho is waiting for you in the dojo to reclaim his honor, you can't go home. He swore yesterday that he wouldn't rest until he got it back, no matter who or what you are." One of them says before they pick Tsuna up and she squeaks, thankfull she always wore shorts under her skirt.

"There you are you damn freak! How dare you ruin my reputation and chance with Sasagawa! I'll never forgive a piece of shit like you." Mochida growls at Tsuna as the room starts to fill up. Tsuna freaks out and starts to back away.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm a nice guy, since your a novice, if you manage to even get an ippon off me, I won't beat the shit out of you, if you don't, you die." He says, smirking, and looks like he's thinking. Tsuna runs for it, heading straight for the bathroom so she could escape. What she wasn't counting on was Reborn snaring her so that she was dangling upside down.

"Eh! Reborn-chan! Let me down!" Tsuna shouts as all the blood starts rushing to her head. Reborn smirks slightly and does so.

"I'm here making sure you're acting like a mafia boss, so don't think you're going to go running home. You and I have a relationship after all, that of hitman and target." Reborn says before shooting Tsuna in the forehead again. _If I had the will of the dying, I could have gotten out of getting a beating._

Tsuna once again rips through her clothing and is in her underwear.

"Rawr! Get an Ippon!" she roars and runs back to the dojo. "Ready to battle!" She shouts.

"What!"

"No way, what a perv."

"Haha, she really doesn't have any curves!" the crowd mutters and Tsuna takes the weighted sword and throws it at the poor sap who said the last comment, knocking him out, before turning to Mochida.

"Hah! Only a moron would run in in their underwear, and no wonder I mistook you for a boy! You have no boobs." Mochida says with a laugh and Tsuna growls.

"Kill Mochida if I where to die!" she shouts, charging and when Mochida goes to hit her in the head, she forces it back until it smashes into his head and breaks. Tsuna then starts to slap and pull Mochida's hair out by the root until he's bald and his face is swollen. Since the ref had been waving the red flag, Tsuna had won, but it takes 3 guys to drag her off Mochida as she cools down from her Dying will, but she manages to land one last blow with her foot, through the armor, and to his groin. Poor Mochida screams like a 3 year old girl. Everyone cheers for Tsuna, and Kyoko lets her borrow a spar uniform.

When Tsuna gets home, she goes to thank Reborn for what he did, but he's sleeping and she ends up triggering a trap that blasts her room.

"Itai, I'll never make it in the mafia." she whines from the rubble.

- Later that night -

Reborn smirks at the cowering Mochida in front of him, a bullet hole right next to the 'older' boys head. "I suggest you don't do anything that might damage the reputation of Sawada Tsunahime, or I'll have to kill you in the name of the Vongola," Reborn says, "Understand?" Mochida shakes head head and Reborn frowns as he smells urine, realizing that the other male had peed himself.

- End -


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: Time for chapter 2, and for every chapter in the manga, there will be one chapter in the story, if I choose to redo it and not cut it out. I'm doing this because some of the chapters I redid and they are longer then they where in the canon.

Dino: I still can't believe you redid it all.

Largofan: Well, yeah! Believe it! Oh my god, I need to stop watching the dubbed version of Naruto

L: That you do.

Largofan: Anyway, disclaimer is in the first chapter

- Start -

"The mafia boss, a leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with 1 hand, willing to risk even their life for their family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all, and seen as a hero by the children of the slums." Tsuna reads out loud to Reborn.

"Oh really?" Reborn asks.

"Reborn-chan, you're the one making me read this. I still don't think I'm cut out to be in the mafia." Tsuna says and Reborn brushes it off.

"Read that every morning. You will be the 10th generation boss of the Vongola, I'll make sure of it." Reborn says, getting off a chair and posing with one of his many guns.

"Itai, now I'm even more worried and nervous!" Tsuna cries before changing and going to school. Everyone's opinion of her had changed since she beat Mochida-senpai up yesterday.

"Wait up Sawada-san!" A voice shouts and Tsuna stops and looks to see a girl running up to her.

"Sawada-san, I hate to ask you this, but can you please play on the volleyball team today? We have a game and we're one member short. And you looked really cool beating up Mochida yesterday." The girl says, holding her hands in prayer and bowing her head. Tsuna chews her lip, she didn't like to be shot, and the dying will bullet only lasted 5 minutes, so it would never work.

"I'm sorry, but I really suck at volleyball, why don't you ask Hana, she's pretty good. And I'll come cheer you all on." Tsuna says and the girl nods.

"That's a good idea, thanks Sawada-san, and I'm counting on you to cheer us to victory!" The girl says, pumping a fist in the air before running off. Tsuna sighs, glad she dodged the bullet on that one, and goes to her classroom, during break, Kyoko-chan helps her get head bans and a flag made.

"This will be so much fun, come on Tsuna-chan." Kyoko says, helping the slightly smaller girl carry the flag. During the game, Kyoko and Tsuna wave the flag and help lead cheers for their team. As they do this, Tsuna's voice starts to go hoarse, until she's shot in the throat with a bullet. Her voice amplifies and stays like that until the end of the game.

Once Tsuna gets home, she asks Reborn for an answers.

"The Dying will bullet is just the affect the Vongola bullet has when it hits the brain, when it hits other parts of the body, it has other affects. Like when you're shot in the throat, it's the voice amp bullet." Reborn says.

"Wow! That's amazing Reborn-chan! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsuna asks.

"I didn't want you to get dependant on it, when you turned down the volleyball girl, you showed that you where mature enough not to use it to show off with." He says and Tsuna nods, supposing that made sense, and it pleased her that someone thought she was mature, in any way.

"Besides, I'm a hitman, if I don't keep shooting you, I'll get rusty." Reborn says, posing with a gun again and Tsuna sweat drops, the pleased feeling going out the window.

- End -

Largofan: Iike I said before, I really do think it's male ego that makes CanonTsuna play in the volleyball game, and the volleyball guys became girls because at least from what I know, there aren't a lot of co-ed sports in schools because otherwise guys would dominate them because they build muscle easier

Kaku: Even if you gave a reason for it, that's still the most sexist thing I've ever heard you say, and your a girl.

Largofan: What? It's the truth


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: -Yawns- okay, moving on to chapter 3

Dino: Did your headache go away?

Largofan: Yep, nearly fell asleep though, and my arms feel funny, but back to work.

- Start -

_He's really cute._ Tsuna thinks as she looks at the new transfer student and meets his eye. He glares at her, making her squeak, and kicks her desk before sitting down at his desk 2 rows away. _So scary!_ She thinks as class starts.

At break, Tsuna goes to the bathroom and on the way back runs into a group of seniors.

"Ouch, I might have broken a bone bitch." The one she ran into says.

"Eh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry!" She says, bowing before darting outside.

"Phew, that was close, they would have beaten me to death." Tsuna murmurs to herself, checking to see if they followed her.

"You're weakness makes me sick!" A voice says and she turns to see the transfer student, Gokudera.

"S-sorry to disturb you, Gokudera-kun, I'll leave now." Tsuna says.

"I can't believe some pussy bitch like you is going to become the next 10th generation! No! I refuse to believe it! The Vongola will be finished if you take over! I'll become the 10th generation myself!" He shouts, scarring Tsuna.

"E-eh but Gokudera-kun! You can't, y-you aren't blood related!" Tsuna shouts and tries to reason with Gokudera as he throws 2 sticks of dynamite at her. Reborn shoots the wicks off, making Tsuna sigh with relief before she finds out that it was Reborn who gave Gokudera the idea that if he beat her, he could be the 10th.

Tsuna runs from Gokudera's dynamite and Reborn's bullets, until she's cornered, and it's only thanks to being shot with the dying will bullet that Tsuna manages to keep both herself and Gokudera from being blown up when he lights to many sticks of dynamite at once and drops them.

"That was so moving! I'll follow you anywhere 10th Generation Princess! I can't believe you would even save your opponent! Jyubanmehime, I put my life in your care!" Gokudera says.

"Eh!? C-can't we just be friends first?" Tsuna asks going red, thinking that sounded something a little to like marriage, and Gokudera shakes his head.

"No way!" Gokudera says as Reborn comes over.

"Having the looser serve the winner in family tradition, Gokudera is now your subordinant." Reborn tells her and Gokudera nods.

"Yeah, command me to do anything and consider it done!" He says, and Tsuna's blush worsens, visions of Yaoi goodness coming unwantedly to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh no no no, These guys are cutting class." One of the ghetto seniors from earlier says as they spot the two.

"This deserves some punishment." Another says.

"Yeah, only seniors can skip." The last one says.

"Haha, I remember that chick now, haha, flat as a board Sawada." The second guy says and Tsuna's eyebrow twitches and she steals some dynamite from Gokudera and lights it with his cigarette before throwing it at the guy, blasting the group.

_Jyubanmehime is so cool!_ Gokudera thinks as he watches her do it.

"Bastards! I just am a late bloomer!" Tsuna shouts and starts to kick them, Gokudera joining her until her anger ebbs and she gets teary eyed.

"Hayato-kun?" She asks with a sniff.

"Yes? Jyubanmehime! What's wrong?" He asks frantically, noticing the tears.

"Do you think I look like a boy?" Tsuna asks, bottom lip trembling.

"No! You're way to pretty to be a boy! You could be a modle if you where the Jyubanmehime and had to become boss of the Vongola!" Hayato says quickly and Tsuna attaches herself to his waist in a hug.

"Thank you Hayato-kun!" Tsuna cries, burrying her face in his chest.

"No problem Jyubanmehime, it's the truth!" He says with a grin and pats her on the back, glad he made his boss feel better.

- End -

Largofan: Okay, Jyubanmehime, according to my translation dictionary, means Tenth Princess, and in the story I have it meaning Tenth Generation Princess, signifing that Tsuna is not yet, but will be, the Tenth boss of the Vongola, I got the princess idea from, and this might be spoilers to some of you, Gamma, in the TYL! arc, because he refers to Uni as Princess. It is also a bit of a play off of Tsunahime.

Kaku: Oh yes, you're just so witty.

Largofan: -kicks Kaku in the shin- Stop being mean and maybe I'd stop abusing you.


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: Whoot, chapter 4, and I'm on a roll

Kaku: Yeah, if you call a roll copying, pasting, rereading, and editing.

Largofan: I do, so shut up. -kicks Kaku in the stomach- Disclaimer is in chapter 1

- Start -

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, I didn't study at all for this test! I'm so going to get a horrible grade on it!_ Tsuna thinks as she waits for Nezu-sensei to call her name. She glances outside and see's Reborn sitting in a tree. _This is all his fault! He hasn't been tutoring me at all! Just making me read about the stupid mafia!_ Tsuna thinks angrily.

"Sawada." Nezu calls.

"Yes." Tsuna says sadly, standing and walking up to the front of the classroom. Nezu snorts.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but say there is a single student that scores in the 20 point range and lowers the class average by 10 points, lowering the class' and the school's standing. According to me, a top graduate from Tokyo University, that person is just a burden on an education-conscious society, and should die." Nezu says as he flashes Tsuna's test with a big, red 26 on it to the entire class as Tsuna goes bright red grabing her test before scurrying back to her desk.

_Itai, I normally score a lot better! Why'd he have to be so mean!?_ Tsuna thinks as Hayato enters the room.

"Eh, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna says questioningly, since the silver haired teen wasn't at school yesterday.

"Hey! You're late! Don't interrupt class!" Nezu shouts at Hayato, who turns and glares at him.

"What was that? I'll come in when I feel like it." Hayato growls, as everyone whispers about how scary he is. Hayato goes over to Tsuna's desk and bows lowly at the waist.

"Good morning Jyubanmehime!" He says, and everyone starts whispering again.

"You know, I heard that it was Sawada who beat down the senpai's."

"Sawada is such a yankee, look at how long her skirt is." (According to various manga I've read, yankee, or gangster, girls wear floor lenght skirts. Tsuna's is only to her knees though.)

"You don't think Sawada threatened Gokudera and made him her bitch, do you?" The class murmurs and Tsuna freaks out, especially as the entire Gokudera fanclub glares at her.

"E-eh! No, no, no! You have it all wrong." She says, frantically waving her hands as Hayato heads for his seat, which was painfully far from his Jyubanmehime in his opinion.

"This is just hypothetically speaking of course, but say there is a delinquent who carelessly comes in late for class if at all, it would be safe to say that said delinquent would hang out with loser trash who painfully lowers the class average. At least that's the opinion of a top grad from Tokyo University." Nezu-sensei says as he pushes his glasses up. Hayato freezes, there was no way that this bastard just insulted his Jyubanmehime.

"Old man." Hayato growls out, stalking up to Nezu-sensei and grabbing him by his collar. "I don't care what you say about me, but no one insults Sawada-Jyubanmehime and gets away with it!" Hayato growls, shaking Nezu-sensei.

_Gah, Hayato-kun is so embarrassing! Why do guys always have to get violent!?_ Tsuna wonders as the class starts muttering again.

"Jyubanmehime? No way, you don't think Sawada is in line to become an Ane-san, do you?"

"That's so scary! What if there's a gang war or something, Sawada will bring it to school!"

Tsuna bows her head, embarrassed that everyone was slowly figuring out the truth thanks to Hayato-kun.

"Hey Jyubanmehime, should I drop this guy?" Hayato asks as he uses Nezu-sensei's tie to choke the poor man, since blasting him might cause shrapnel to hurt his Jyubanmehime.

"Hayato-kun! Stop that right this minute!" Tsuna says and Hayato does so instantly, letting Nezu-sensei drop to the floor.

"Of course! But Jyubanmehime, he was insulting you." Hayato says, pointing at Nezu-sensei, who was foaming at the mouth, and sounding very much like a little kid saying 'but he started it'. Hayato seriously wanted to drop the guy in a completely different manner though for the insult to his Jyubanmehime.

"I don't care!" Tsuna says and Nezu-sensei recovers and glares at the both of them.

"Gokudera! Sawada! You're coming with me to the principle's office right now!" Nezu-sensei roars hoarsely and marches the two out of the room.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, why did this have to happen? _Tsuna thinks, if her and Hayato didn't find some time capsule, they would be expelled. Even worse, they had no clue to even where it was and Hayato was planning on just running around blowing up the playground after he found out that Tsuna didn't want to be expelled.

Tsuna looks at the dynamite Hayato had given her and sighs, curling up into a little ball of woe, knowing it was hopeless and she had completely failed her parents, both of whom had just wanted her to finish middle school, and now everyone also thought she was an Ane-san.

"Man you are one messed up guy Nezu-sensei, giving those two hope that they won't be expelled if they find some time capsule that doesn't even exist, it's just cruel." The gym teacher, Inoue-sensei, says.

"Haha, it's the principle's fault, he's the one who didn't remember that there wasn't a 15 year old time capsule, it just goes to show that he's getting old, and right now the school board has decided that I'm the next in line, this should be enough to get him sacked." Nezu-sensei replies with a smirk. "Either way, those brats will be expelled no matter what, I'll only think about letting them stay is if they break the playground in half."

_What!? That... That bastard!_ Tsuna thinks and looks at the dynamite and lighter that Hayato had given her and scurries outside of the teacher's lounge and waits until she see's Hayato about to light up and throws a stick of dynamite into the teacher's lounge after lighting the fuse and scurries aways so as to not get caught.

Tsuna runs right into Reborn, who was smirking.

"That's more like a mafia boss, now use your dying will to help your subordinant." Reborn says before shooting Tsuna in the head.

_If I had the will of the dying, I could so break the playground in half with just my bare hands._ Tsuna thinks as she falls before bursting out of her skin.

"Yeah! Break the playground in half!" She shouts and grabs Leon. "Locate the ground weakness with dowsing!" She shouts as Leon turns into dowsing rods.

_Jyubanmehime is so cool!_ Hayato thinks and redoubles his efforts so as to not disappoint his Jyubanmehime, or look uncool in her eyes.

Tsuna soon finds a fault line with Leon and goes to punch the ground, barely noticing the 4 bullets being shot into her arm, elbow, shoulder, and spine, before punching the ground as hard as she can, causing an earthquake and making the fault line split open, literally breaking the playground in two.

As Tsuna comes down from her Dying will high, Hayato finds a time capsule and goes through it, finding tests with super horrible scores in the single digits and all belonging to Nezu-sensei, who's promptly sacked for fraud.

As a reward for uncovering the fraud, Tsuna and Hayato aren't punished for breaking the playground in half, and of course, aren't expelled.

- End -

Largofan: Okay, now for some explanation, I've been reading Gokusen, and in it, it explains that Ane-san is a way to refer to a female yakuza, or Japanese mafia leader. I used Ane-san instead of saying Yakuza or mafia leader because it's more of a Japanese cultural thing, and I like it. It can also be used to mean big sister.

Dino: That's cool, is there a special way to refer to a male yakuza leader?

Largofan: Oyabun-san

Kaku, Gaou, and Hisoka: -sweat drop-

Kaku: Don't lie! You don't know!

Largofan: True, but it is a good guess, cause he is the Boss, and Oyabun means boss, or group leader


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: Whoot, almost done!

Dino, Hisoka, and Lussuria: Yay!

Hisoka and Lussuria: -heart-

Largofan: Yeah, Disclaimer is in chapter 1

- Start -

Tsuna sighs, it was one of the rare, co-ed days in PE, and they where playing baseball, but no one wanted her on their team because even if they all thought she was an up and coming Ane-san, she still sucked at sports, and loosing team had clean up duty as always.

_This stinks, if Hayato-kun where here, he'd have me join his team no matter what._ Tsuna thinks.

"Ahahaha, come on guys, Sawada-chan can join our team, no need to be so stingy." Yamamoto Takeshi, the school's up and coming baseball star says.

"What! No way, don't let Sawada-san intimidate you Yamamoto, she sucks at baseball, being an Ane-san doesn't change that!" One guy says.

"Ah, come on, I'll make sure we win, if I don't, I'll stay and do all the cleaning myself." Yamamoto says and Tsuna smiles at him, he was such a nice guy.

"Ugh, fine, if Yamamoto says so, besides, it wouldn't due have a Yakuza clan getting mad at us." Another kid says and Tsuna goes and stands with her team.

For most of the game, Tsuna watches from the sidelines, Yamamoto really was excellent at baseball, along with being friendly and having everyone's trust. He was also really good looking and had a fan club that was equal in size to Hayato's. No matter how good Yamamoto was though, Tsuna still lost them the game.

"Ahahaha, guess I have clean up duty." Yamamoto laughs.

"Eh, I'm the one who lost us the game, I couldn't make you do it alone." Tsuna says, grabbing a rake.

"Yeah, but I said if we lost, I'd do all the work myself." Yamamoto replies, patting Tsuna on the shoulder. "So, we'll do it together." He says and Tsuna blushes and smiles.

"O-Okay." Tsuna replies and the 2 of them get to work

"You know, Sawada-chan, you're pretty impressive, first the Kendo match, then the cheering at the volleyball match, I really had no idea that such a cute little girl like you could cheer so loud, you should definately cheer at my games, and then the other day you went and split the playground in 2 with yours fists. So I got my eye on you, Sawada-chan. The only thing I have going for me is my baseball skills." Yamamoto says.

"But they're amazing! And the way you swing the bat reminds me of a Samurai with their sword. The only reason I've been getting better at all is because my mom got me a tutor and he's working me to the bone!" Tsuna replies.

"Really? Aha, maybe I should take up kendo then, baseball hasn't been going to well lately. No matter now much I practice my average is going down and my fielding is seriously starting to suck. You might have a point though. You're getting more reliable because you've been working harder, so I should do the same." Yamamoto says with a bright smile and pats Tsuna on the back.

"Eh, yeah, I suppose, but be careful, otherwise you might hurt yourself." Tsuna says and Yamamoto laughs it off, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and giving her a one armed hug.

"Sure thing, Tsuna-chan." He says and Tsuna blushes.

When Tsuna gets home that night, Reborn questions her about Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto is a reliable and sociable guy, you should make him your subordinate." Reborn says.

"No way! I just want to be friends with him! Besides, he's totally hot on baseball!" Tsuna says and screams when Reborn scorches her room with a flame thrower.

"You should try getting hot for something other then the mountains of Yaoi in your closet." Reborn says and Tsuna goes red.

"Itai! That's the wrong meaning of hot!" Tsuna shouts.

"It is, isn't it?" Reborn asks boredly as he turns the flamethrower off.

The next day, Tsuna finds out that Yamamoto had broken his arm while practicing after school and is going to commit suicide by jumping off the roof of the school. Tsuna races up to the roof, thinking it's her fault.

"Takeshi-kun! Get away from the edge right now!" She shouts, ignoring everyone else.

"Aha, Tsuna-chan, I should have paid more attention to when you told me to be careful, but I have nothing left now that the baseball gods have thrown me away." Takeshi says and Tsuna gets angry, going up and trying to pull Takeshi by his good arm back over the fence.

"Dont' be so stupid you idiot! Your arm will heal and you can play baseball again but you can't do that if you're dead!" Tsuna shouts angrily as Takeshi tries to free his arm and ends up pulling Tsuna through the rusty fence and sends the both of them flying over the edge.

As the 2 fall, Reborn shoots Tsuna with the Dying will bullet.

"Save Takeshi-kun with my dying will!" Tsuna shouts, after bursting out of her skin, and when she can't stop them from falling, Reborn shoots her again, making her pony tail turn into a spring and letting them land safely.

"Takeshi-kun, you big idiot! I can't believe you would pull something like that!" Tsuna cries and slaps Takeshi across the face pretty hard before hugging him and crying into his chest, even though everyone else thought it was a bad joke.

"Aha, I'm sorry Tsuna-chan, nothing good comes from my idiocy, but like you said, once my arm heals, I can play again, and thanks for saving me from my stupidity." Takeshi says as he pats the distressed girl on the back.

After calming Tsuna down, and letting her borrow his spare uniform, which is far to large for the petite girl, Takeshi grins.

"Ahaha, guess this means I'm involved with the Yakuza, I'll have to do my best to protect you from rival clans huh, Tsuna-chan?" Takeshi asks.

"Itai! I'm not involved with the Yakuza Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna shouts and Takeshi laughs.

_Family acquired._ Reborn thinks as he leaves.

- End -

Largofan: Eh, not much to explain in this chapter, though I do think the image of FemTsuna is Takeshi's school uniform is just the cutest thing ever.

Dino: -nods, day dreaming- it is


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: Whoot! This was the one I was really wanting to publish, because I had fun with it. Not much else to say, disclaimer in 1st chapter

- Start -

It's about a week after that incident, that Reborn invites Kyoko over to repay her.

"You know Tsuna-chan, we should do something together, we're friends, right?" Kyoko asks after everything is explained to Tsuna.

"Y-yeah, we are, and we should Kyoko-chan." Tsuna replies, she had been hanging out with all guys lately, and hadn't really been able to do any girlly stuff recently.

"Hello, and welcome, I'm Tsuna's mother." Nana says as she walks in. _Oh my, when did Tsuna-chan make such a cute female friend? I was starting to worry about her because she only seems to have male friends._ Nana thinks as she puts some tea down. "It's so good to see that Tsu-chan has female friends as well, please take care of my baby girl." Nana says bowing.

"Mom! That's so embarrassing!" Tsuna says with a blush as Kyoko giggles.

"I'll take good care of Tsuna-chan, we're friends after all." Kyoko says and Nana twitters happily

"It's such a nice day, you girls should go have some fun." Nana says and gets her wallet, giving Tsuna some money before shooing the two out of the house.

"Your mom sure is nice Tsuna-chan." Kyoko says as the two head to the mall.

"Yeah, but she can be so embarrassing at times!" Tsuna says and Kyoko giggles.

"My mom is exactly the same." Kyoko replies as the reach the mall and she leads Tsuna to the nearest store, which happens to be hot topics. This surprises Tsuna, because the store's front was scary looking, but once inside, she finds a lot of cute t-shirts, badges, and an outfit that Kyoko picks out for her from the clearance rack.

The two then proceed to go from store to store, mainly window shopping, because they didn't have unlimited funds, but also buying a lot from the bargin bins and clearance racks since both of their mothers had given them a generous bonus to their allowances. After about 2 hours, both are laden down with bags and are starting to head to the exit and leave when Hayato shows up.

"Gah! Jyubanmehime! You shouldn't have to carry all those bags! Don't strain yourself!" Hayato says, quickly taking all of Tsuna's bags and then Kyoko's, because any friend of Jubanmehime shouldn't have to carry heavy bags either.

"Thank you so much Hayato-kun!" Tsuna says happily and beams at Hayato, because this way the two girls could shop more, since they still had money, and could now ask a male's opinion on their outfits. Poor Hayato is nothing more then a walking pile of shopping bags by the time the two are done. Hayato melts at the look he gets from his Jyubanmehime and considers this a blessing that he gets to make his Jyubanmehime happy.

"Thank you again Hayato-kun, if you hadn't arrived when you had Kyoko-chan and I would have had to leave." Tsuna says after they had walked Kyoko home.

"You're welcome Jyubanmehime! It was my pleasure." Hayato says happily as they arrive at Tsuna's house.

"Please come in Hayato-kun." Tsuna says and Hayato happily follows her in.

"Eh? Oh, Hayato-kun, hello. Did you have fun shopping with Kyoko-chan, Tsu-chan?" Nana asks as she steps out of the kitchen when she hears the two come in.

"Yeah, we where just about to leave when Hayato-kun arrived and offered to carry our bags for us. So we stayed and shopped some more." Tsuna says and Hayato nods, setting everything down before bowing lowly to Nana.

"Greetings honorable mother of the Jyubanmehime!" He says and Nana giggles, not quite understanding why Hayato insisted on calling her daughter Jyubanmehime, but didn't ask about it.

"That was so nice of you Hayato-kun, why don't you stay for dinner as a reward? And that way you can see Tsu-chan model all the outfits she had you carry." Nana says and Hayato blushes, and nods eagerly. Tsuna just blushes.

"I-I would be honored, honorable mother of the Jyubanmehime!" Hayato says and Nana twitters happily.

"Oh good, it's been awhile since we've had a man eat with us." Nana says, not considering Reborn a man at all, and after Hayato moves all of the stuff up stairs, into Tsuna's room before sitting at the table and waiting for Tsuna who comes down modeling the t-shirts, jeans, and few dresses that she bought, leaving the outfit Kyoko-chan picked out for her until last.

"Jyubanmehime!" Hayato says in shock and blushes when Tsuna comes down in the outfit.

"My little girl is growing up. I'm so proud! Just don't let your father catch you in that outfit Tsuna, or he'll have a fit." Nana says with a giggle.

The outfit that Kyoko had picked out for Tsuna at Hot topics was a red plaid, pleated mini skirt, with a couple of layers of lace underneath, and black satin, corset like panals on top laced together with red ribbon. The top was like a corset, with 2 red plaid panels laced together with black ribbon, over black satin material, with thin speghetti straps. Kyoko had accesorized this with black lace fingerless gloves, black knee socks that had lacy cuffs, and black mary janes that Tsuna already had. The outfit in whole made Tsuna look like she had a lot more curves then she did.

"Heh, you look good, Tsuna." Reborn says with a smirk, looking Tsuna over and Tsuna blushes, not liking that look at all.

"T-That's an understatement Reborn-san! Jyubanmehime looks amazing!" Hayato says.

"Thank you Hayato-kun, Reborn-chan." Tsuna says and then hurries back upstairs, changing in to far more modest clothing before coming back down to eat.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, the whole Russian Roulette chapter got the boot because I seriously don't think it would work with FemTsuna, so I had FemTsuna and Kyoko go shopping.

L: It does seem more likely.

Largofan: Yep, and I'm not sure about clothing stores in Japan, and I really had my heart set on that outfit for FemTsuna, so I just used Hot Topics, because they would totally carry that stuff there. I also can't see FemTsuna being a big mini skirt wearer, so yeah.

Kaku: -Reading Reborn- Sounds like something Bianchi would wear.

Largofan: That's kind of where I got the idea for it, and then just looked at the Hot Topic web site for details. Plus I wanted to make Reborn seem a little bit perverted, and this seems to be the style he likes his women in.

Dino: Yeah, but why did you keep having Tsuna's mom twitter?

Largofan: I don't know why, but I always think of Tsuna's mom as being bird brained, so I like having her twittering.


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

The next day, Reborn is actually doing his job and tutoring Tsuna, though everytime she got one wrong, he'd smack her upside the head with a rolled up news paper.

"Hmm, I think the answer is 3," Tsuna says and Reborn smacks her, causing her to rub her head and pout.

"Wrong," Reborn says and Tsuna pouts. "Weren't you the one who wanted to raise your grades so you could raise your allowance?" he asks.

"At this rate, the only thing that's going to rise is the swelling in my head," Tsuna replies and Reborn smirks slightly.

"Hey Reborn!" a boy with an afro and a cow suit shouts.

"Eh! Put the gun down!" Tsuna shouts, grabbing the gun and then the boy.

"Release the great Lambo woman!" the boy, Lambo, shouts.

"No!" Tsuna shouts, wondering why strange children with guns kept barging into her house. She keeps a tight hold on Lambo so he doesn't escape. Unlike Reborn, Tsuna is sure that Lambo is actually a kid.

Reborn, not one to associate with lower ranking mafioso, ignores the display and taps Tsuna on the head to get her attention, and going back to the mathematical formulas while Tsuna does her best to pay attention and keep Lambo from throwing hand granades at Reborn.

When Tsuna finally finishes her homework, the three go down and sit at the table, introducing Lambo to Nana, who finds him adorable, and happily makes a place for him. "Our table is getting so full, I'm so happy," she says.

The trouble doesn't start until Nana leaves, and Lambo throws a knife at Reborn before Tsuna can stop him, only to get it deflected back at him, so it's sticking out of his afro while blood dribbles down his face. Lambo cries and then shoots himself with a bazoka, that he pulls out of his afro, causing the room to go smoky, and a teen appears.

"Goodness, I seemed to have been sent back 10 years, with the 10 year bazoka. Ah, Tsuna-nee, hello." The boy says, hugging Tsuna, who blushes. "It's me, Cry baby Lambo, thank you for always taking care of me."

"W-What?" Tsuna asks.

"The 10 year bazooka cause the person who is shot to switch place with their selves 10 years in the future," 15 year old Lambo explains. _This cute guy is Lambo-chan? _Tsuna wonders in awe as Lambo turns to Reborn, who ignores him.

"Take this! The 1 million volts of the Elettrico Cornata!!" Lambo says, putting his horns on and charging at Reborn, who holds out his fork, which Lambo runs into.

"To-ler-ate," Lambo says before bursting into tears and hugging Tsuna. "Nee-san! He's being mean to me!" He cries and Tsuna sighs, patting him on the back until he changes back into 5 year old Lambo.

"Lambo-chan, what happened?" Nana asks as she returns.

"Reborn's being mean!" Lambo cries, attaching himself to her.

"Reborn-chan, be nicer to Lambo-chan," Nana scolds and Tsuna glares at him, so he doesn't reply.

"Tsuna, you should be keeping a closer eye on them, too." Nana says and Reborn smirks at Tsuna, who suddenly feels oddly like she has siblings.

- End -

Yeah, sorry it took me so long


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: Okay, and another chapter, if you're reading my one shots, I'm sort of taking a short break, because my mind has been focusing on this.

L: And for some bizzare reason you can't do 2 separate works in the same fandom at the same time.

Largofan: Yep, so sorry.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Yo! Sawada-chan, good morning!" Yamamoto greets cheerfully as Tsuna yawns, trying to cover it with her hand.

"Morning Yamamoto-kun," she replies, rubbing one eye. It had taken forever to get Lambo-chan to sleep and then removing all the candy from his afro so he couldn't just eat it when ever he felt like it.

"You look tired," Yamamoto comments.

"Oh, um yeah, a couple of my younger cousins are staying with me and one of them had a lot of sugar, it took forever to get him to sleep," Tsuna lies. _Dammit, I'm getting way to good at this! It's all Reborn's fault, but I can't tell Yamamoto-kun that I'm taking care of a kid who's trying to assassinate Reborn._ Tsuna thinks.

"Oh, that's good, just as long as you're not staying up studying," he says and Tsuna frowns, looking at him confused. "Cause then I'd lose my failing buddy! Ahaha," Yamamoto says and Tsuna purses her lips.

"Yamamoto-kun! That isn't a good thing!" she tells him and he ruffels her hair, which is held out of her face with clips and had been straighted, both unaware that they're being watched.

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way Sawada-chan, I just hope we can take remedial summer classes together," he says and Tsuna pouts.

"Don't joke about that," Tsuna tells him, even though she was sure she was going to have to take summer classes with her grades.

"Haha, don't worry Sawada-chan, it'll be fun!" he says and ruffels her hair again, causing her to huff slightly and then fix it, which amuses him.

The rest of the day goes normally until Reborn summons Tsuna to the school pool, where he's relaxing and eating ice cream.

"What!?" Tsuna shouts.

"You heard me, Gokudera isn't happy with Yamamoto being in the family, so I'm going to have him go through a family entrance test to satisfy Gokudera," Reborn says as he eats a popsicle.

"I object! I don't want Yamamoto-kun to know about the mafia! I just want him as a friend, like Kyoko-chan. And what are you doing in the school pool? This is against the rules! And look at you! You're making a mess, and why is your fedora still on? You're going to ruin it!" Tsuna says and Rebon chuckles at her hen pecking, watching as Leon goes over to her and scrambles onto her head. "Eh? Leon, becareful! If my hair gets to wet it'll frizz," Tsuna whines and Leon leaves her hair, resting on her shoulder.

"It's to late, I already had Gokudera call Yamamoto out," Reborn says.

"Hii! I have to go stop them!" Tsuna shouts and starts to look for the 2.

"Hey, looks, it's that flat as a board bitch," one of the Ghetto seniors says as they stop Tsuna.

"Where do you think you're going bitch? You have a debt to pay to us now that your stupid, pretty boy isn't here to protect you," another says and Tsuna's worried, she was completely alone.

"Hey!" a voice shouts and Yamamoto runs into view.

"Beat it," the third says

"Yeah, your little slut here is going to be paying us back for her disrespe..." the second one says and before he can finish Yamamoto's fist colides with his jaw. Tsuna watches, somewhat embarrassed, as Yamamoto beats the 3, grabbing the one that had called her a slut by the collar and hoisting him up.

"Apologize to Sawada-chan!" Yamamoto tells him angrily.

"S-s-sorry," the punks says before Yamamoto drops him and Gokudera comes up, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job, you protected Jyubanmehime. I have no choice but to except you into the family. But I'm still her right hand man, so you can be the shoulder blade," Gokudera says and Tsuna sweatdrops, wondering if this was the actual test.

"Ahaha, you're a funny guy, just like I thought, but I don't know, I think I want to be her right hand, so you, you can be the earlobe," Yamamoto says, slinging an arm around Gokudera's shoulder, surprising him and Tsuna to some extent, but she's just glad the 2 can be friends.

"Wha! No way! If I'm the earlobe, then you're nose hair!" Gokudera shouts, shrugging his arm off.

"Ahaha, then your snot," Yamamoto replies and the 2 go on.

_Oh kami, they're in full subordinant mode._ Tsuna thinks, embarrassed as Reborn appears at her side.

"That wasn't the planned test, we where just going to attack him, but that worked," Reborn says and Tsuna pouts.

"That was horrible," Tsuna tells him.

"That's why I'm going to be teaching you self defense," Reborn says and Tsuna groans.

"Ahaha, well, I have to go to practice now, I'll see you all later," Yamamoto says with a wave and Tsuna waves back.

"Come on Dame-Tsuna, we're going home," Reborn says.

"Have fun Jyubanmehime!" Gokudera says, waving madly.

"Bye Gokudera-kun," Tsuna says as she follows Reborn home.

- End -

Largofan: I did have a different ending for this, but then I decided to hold off, and I want to bring this up now, cause me and my beta argued about it. I was originally going to have Tsuna and Xanxas become engaged and not have the ring battles happen. Instead I was going to have their Varia counter parts train or train with Tsuna's family, except Hibari, he's going to contine to be with Dino. My beta thought the idea wouldn't work and argued her point well enough that now I'm starting to rethink doing it, what do you all think? Should Tsuna and Xanxas be engaged? Or is that just to far fetched, I'll probably be setting up a poll or quiz on my quizilla account, it'll be under largofan, I did something similar with the Sena Games, for you to all vote at. Or, of course, you can review, though if you review, please give me a reason, thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: And another chapter up, yay me

Lussuria: Don't own, don't sue, no money -heart-

- Start -

_Gah, it's so hot, I hope the ice cream doesn't melt._ Tsuna thinks, wipping of her forehead and glancing up at the clear blue sky. Tsuna then hears a bell and looks around and sees a very fashionable dressed woman on a mommy bike with a helmet and goggles, which Tsuna thinks is weird and is surprised when the woman stops next to her, removing the helmet and goggles, looking like someone from a movie or a commercial as she shakes out her long hair and Tsuna wonders if she's a foreigner.

"Hi, a young girl like you shouldn't be out in this heat, here, have this," the pretty foreign lady says, tossing a coke at Tsuna before riding off. The coke ends up hitting Tsuna in the forehead before falling to the ground.

_Gah, I looked like such a looser! And look, she was nice enough to give it to me and now it's spilling out all over the ground._ Tsuna thinks, bending over to pick up the can before noticing the suspicious looking fumes raising up from it and then a bird falls out of the sky, dead.

"Hii!" Tsuna screams, before running all the way home. "Reborn! Hii! Get rid of those things!" Tsuna shouts, seeing the giant beetles crawling all over Reborn's face. "Reborn, that was disgusting, go wash your face, and I think this lady tried to kill me," Tsuna says and Reborn brings out a damp cloth, wipping his face down.

"Those are my summer minions, they where just telling me that Bianchi is in town. Tell me, this woman who attacked you, did she do it with food?" Reborn asks.

"Yeah, a can of soda, and you can speak to bugs?" Tsuna asks.

"Of course, and it looks like Bianchi is after you," Reborn says as the door bell sounds.

"Italian pizza delivery!" A female voice shouts.

"That's her, follow me," Reborn says, leading the way to the door, and opens it, so only Tsuna is visible.

"Thank you for waiting, now die," Bianchi says, throwing on a gas mask and opening the pizza back, deadly looking fumes coming out and Tsuna finds that she can't breath. Reborn gets rid of the fumes with a bullet.

"Ciaossu Bianchi," Reborn greets her.

"Reborn," she says as she removes her gas mask, "I've come to take you away from this horrible life. Lets do another big job together. This place doesn't suit you at all, you belong in a dark world where it's dangerous and thrilling and gets your blood racing in your veins."

_She's trying to kill me to get Reborn._ Tsuna realizes, wipping the tears from the gas out of her eyes.

"Bianchi, I already told you, I have the important job of raising Tsuna. So I can't just go out and ditch my responsibilites," Reborn says and Bianchi tears up, making Tsuna feel bad.

"That's just horrible, unless the tenth dies do to an accident or something, Reborn will never be free," Bianchi says and Tsuna has the sneaking feeling that that or else is being murdered. "I'll go home for now, until the tenth is mur, I mean dies so I can bring you back," Bianchi says, leaving.

"At least fake that your not trying to kill me better!" Tsuna shouts after her, pouting. "Reborn, why does that poisonous woman want to kill me so badly? Is she stalking you?" Tsuna asks and Reborn chuckles, making his way back up stairs.

"Bianchi is a free lance hitman known as Poison Scorpion, we went out at some point and she's madly in love with me, I suppose you could say she's stalking me. She was also my lover, 4th one," Reborn says.

"Wha! Do you even know what you're saying! That's satutory rape! She's a pedophile, she should be in jail!" Tsuna shouts and Reborn chuckles. "Wait, or is it you who's the pervert, how old are you again?" Tsuna asks and Reborn smirks at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Tsuna-cha-an," He says in a creepy tone that gives Tsuna the shivers, making a mental note to stop changing and checking her bust size in front of him.

"W-whatever, just do something about your pedo stalker!" Tsuna says.

"You know Dame-Tsuna, everyone dies," Reborn says, sipping tea.

"Now is not the time to act your age jiji!" Tsuna shouts at him, wondering how she's going to survive.

The next day Tsuna meets up with Kyoko and they walk to school together, excited that they're going to be making rice balls. "I think I'll be giving mine to my brother," Kyoko says and before Tsuna can tell Kyoko who she'll be giving her rice balls to, she hears the bike bell and sees Bianchi hurrying toward her.

"Those who mess with another's love live should die covered in poison!" Bianchi says evilly before smiling sweetly, "here you go," she says, tossing 2 cans at Tsuna and she swats them away with her school bag.

"Was that someone you know Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asks.

"O-oh, yeah, her dad's friends with my dad and she's staying with us for a while," Tsuna lies.

"That's nice, your family is so nice Tsuna-chan," Kyoko says and Tsuna smiles.

"Thanks, I'm planning on giving my rice balls to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna replies.

All day, all the guys are excited about the rice balls, so when Tsuna and the other girls come into the room, Gokudera and Yamamoto go right to her and Kyoko, who are standing together.

"I would be honored to except a rice ball from you Jyubanmehime!" Gokudera says and happily takes one of the rice balls. Yamamoto and Gokudera get a rice ball from both Tsuna and Kyoko and no one else, which angers their fangirls a little, but they don't do anything, and Kyoko and Tsuna trade their last riceballs with each other and eat them themselves.

- End -

Largofan: Before any of you review, yes, I realize I'm turning Reborn into kind of a pervert, but I honestly think he is one, cause if you think about it, Bianchi is only 3-5 years older than Gokudera, meaning she's around 18, and we know that Bianchi tried to kill Dino when he was training with Reborn, so that means she was younger when they became lovers, closer to FemTsuna's age.

I also think Bianchi is a pervert, because it never indicates that Reborn can revert back to his adult form, so if they're lovers, that means he was a baby while doing that, making Bianchi a pedophile.

An a completely separate note, my computer is acting up again, so I won't be posting for a while after this, super sorry


	10. Chapter 10

Largofan: Wow it's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for this, sort of got blocked up. And since I no longer have a beta, there will most likely be errors, I know, but please bare with me, I am trying to follow the advice my beta gave me before she went on hiatus, so please don't flame me about it.

Dino: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no moeny

- Start -

_Gah, it's so hot, we really need central air conditioning instead of a bunch of window air conditioners._ Tsuna thinks as she heads to her room, only to open the door and hit Lambo.

"Lambo-chan! Don't fall asleep on the floor!" Tsuna shouts at the sleeping boy, who just rolls away and she sighs, picking him up and putting him on the futon she had set out for him in her room. _Such a weird kid._ Tsuna thinks, checking his hair again, taking out all sorts of candy and grenades, leaving only the 10 year bazooka.

"You spoil him," Reborn says and Tsuna looks at him and sighs, shaking her head when he sees him soaking up the Japanese summer.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Tsuna comments wirely as Bianchi comes in. Bianchi looks at her and smiles, before hugging Tsuna.

"Hii!? W-What's this for?" Tsuna asks, going red.

"Oh nothing, I'll be helping tutor you from now on, so come down to the kitchen." Bianchi says, kissing Tsuna on the cheek, making the brunette go even more red before leaving.

"Fnnn, it's so good to see you girl's made peace," Reborn says.

"B-b-but how!? I thought she wanted to kill me!?" Tsuna asks, touching her cheek in shock.

"You'll see," Reborn says in a knowing tone before going back to his ramen.

Tsuna heads down stairs and hears someone ring the bell, so hurries the rest of the way down and opens the door to see Gokudera, holding a watermelon.

"Go-Gokudera-kun, hi, come in," Tsuna says, holding the door open for him.

"Jyubanmehime! You're red! Are you ill?" Gokudera asks, not wanting to see his princess unwell.

"Hii?" Tsuna asks and then remembers the embarrassing incident where Bianchi kissed her, the blush flarring up again.

"Jyubanmehime! Is there something wrong?" he asks, now even more worried before something beyond his Jyubanmehime catches his eye and he drops the watermelon when he sees his sister, his stomach starting to churn unpleasantly.

"Ah, the watermelon," Tsuna says, a bit disappointed and it doesn't click right away that Gokudera doesn't normally drop things.

"B-Big sis, ugh, I gotta go!" Gokudera shouts and runs out.

"Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna shouts before what he said makes it's way into her head. _Big sis? huh?_ She wonders and looks behind her to see Bianchi and Reborn.

"Such a strange boy, he's always been like that, but he has a good heart. I just know you can make him happy. His face after he got that rice ball from you gave it away. I leave him in your hands," Bianchi says and Tsuna now realizes what caused Bianchi's sudden change of heart.

"Fnnn, exactly, Bianchi is Gokudera's older, half sister, they have different mom's, and she now thinks of you as his possible bride," Reborn says and Tsuna goes red and races after Gokudera, now even more curious what caused the male to run for it.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?" Tsuna asks, finding her friend leaning against a tree.

"Jyubanmehime, I'm sorry about the watermelon! It probably made a huge mess!" Gokudera says, bowing in apology, and then tells Tsuna about when he was little. "I can't stand my sister, I hate her. Jyubanmehime, you have to get rid of her!" Gokudera says pleadingly.

"Hii, I want her gone to, but... s... she thinks that w-we're a c-couple," Tsuna says, hiding her glowing red face in her hands. Gokudera looks at her in shock.

"Sis thinks.... we're a couple?" he asks and Tsuna nods. "That's ridiculous! I'm not worthy of you Jyubanmehime! But don't worry, I have a plan to get my sister out of town, I just need you're help!" he says and explains the plan.

"You want to use older Lambo to lure Binachi-san away?" Tsuna asks and Gokudera nods.

"But the dumb cow doesn't like me and won't do anything I tell him to," Gokudera finishes.

"I'll ask, but I'm not going to force him," Tsuna says and Gokudera nods.

Tsuna returns home and asks Lambo, only to find out that Lambo wasn't supposed to be firing the 10 year bazooka, and sighs, wondering why she didn't realize that before. She then goes to ask Reborn to get rid of Bianchi, only to have Lambo attack Reborn and end up hurting himself enough to cause him to shoot himself with the 10 year Bazooka.

"Hii! Bianchi-san!" Tsuna shouts and the older woman comes out.

"Romeo! You're alive!" She shouts, seemingly happy and running toward the older Lambo before wipping out a cake and shoving it into older Lambo's face. "Poison Cooking II!" She says.

"Hii!" Tsuna shouts, hurrying to older Lambo and quickly washing his face off in the pool water.

"Wah! Tsuna-nee!" The teen says, hugging Tsuna as Reborn explains Bianchi's actions.

"That's horrible, this isn't Romeo, this is Lambo-chan in 10 years." Tsuna says as the guy disappears in a puff of smoke, revealing a much younger Lambo, who was still upset and happily clings to Tsuna.

Later, when Tsuna tells Gokudera what had happened, he reveals he had heard Romeo had died from food poisoning.

"Hii! That's kind of important Gokudera-kun! Lambo-chan could have been killed!" Tsuna shouts.

"I'm sorry Jyubanmehime!" Gokudera shouts, bowing lowly.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, don't think I screwed up to badly on this one, plus it helps explaing why Bianchi didn't make an appearce at the school, plus it didn't really make sense for her to anyway, since FT made her own


	11. Chapter 11

Largofan: Yeah, I'm sort of feeling motivated, so I'm writing, hoping to get through the second volume before my brain locks up on me. Also, I'll try to post one a week, we're having computer problems here big time and the only internet compatable computer in the house is my sister's, which is tiny and I'm not supposed to touch.

Kaku: So, wish her luck, and don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Hii, Reborn-chan, do you have to walk me to school?" Tsuna asks, she asked him this every morning because it was embarrassing and she wished he would quit it.

"I have to stay by your side," Reborn replies before a black haired girl in a Midori middle school uniform hops up onto the fence, giving Tsuna and Reborn both a perfect viewing angle to see her panties. Tsuna glares at Reborn, glad she now wore bike shorts under her uniform. Reborn ignores the glare.

"Hello," the girl says.

"Ciaossu," Reborn replies.

"My name is Miura Haru," she says and Tsuna wonders if she should just walk away since she was being ignored by both of them.

"I know, you live here, right?" Reborn asks and Tsuna wonders just why he knows that, and what the baby hitman does during the day while she's at school.

"Will you... be my friend?" Haru asks, her face going red and Tsuna thinks she looks a bit drunk.

"Sure," Reborn replies and it looks like Haru swoons, and catches herself just in time to land on her feet before pointing at Tsuna.

"That makes you my rival! I will win Reborn-chan from you!" Haru says before rushing off.

"Hii?" Tsuna asks, pointing at herself and looking at Reborn. "Why do people keep getting the wrong idea!?" She shouts as Reborn chuckles.

"Fnnn, it's because we have a very close relationship." He says and Tsuna shakes her head in disbelief.

The next day, Tsuna walks to school, thankfully with Reborn no where in sight. _Gah, it's so hot, my ears are ringing._ Tsuna thinks before realizing that it wasn't her ears and looks around to see Haru in full samurai armor with a hockey stick and a motorcycle helmet.

"Hii! Why are you dressed like that!?" Tsuna asks, noticing the sweat pouring down either side of the other girl's face.

"I, Haru, offically challenge you, Tsunahime, to a duel for Reborn-chan! Prepare yourself!" Haru shouts, cramming the helmet onto her head before attacking Tsuna with her hockey stick.

"Hii! I-It's not like that at all!" Tsuna shouts.

"So you're playing with Reborn-chan's feelings!? Haru won't forgive you!" The other girl shouts attacking again as Gokudera, who saw his beloved Jyubanmehime in danger, rushes in and puts himself between the 2 girls.

"I'll protect you Jyubanmehime!" He shouts, throwing bombs at Haru, and when they explode, they send the girl into the river below. "You're safe now Jyubanmehime," he says, feeling very proud.

"Hii! She's going to drown!" Tsuna shouts as Reborn appears on the railing.

"No! Reborn-chan! Don't save me! The river is to dangerous!" Haru shouts before Reborn smirks, turning to Tsuna.

"Save her, with your dying will," he says before shooting his student in the head and pushing her over the railing.

"Rawr! Save Haru with my dying will!" Tsuna shouts, not noticing as she's shot 2 more times in the heels of her feet. "Hold on to me!" Tsuna tells Haru as the 2 are propelled to shore.

"Thank you very much for saving me," Haru says when they get to shore, a towel draped over her head.

"Stupid woman! If anything had happened to Jyubanmehime, I would have blasted you so badly that you would have ceased to exist!" Gokudera says angrily as a small giggle is heard from Haru.

"I'll save you with my dying will! Hold on to me! I thought such cheesy lines could only be found in old movies!" Haru says and Tsuna blushes. _She's not reflecting on her actions at all! She's just making fun of me!_ Tsuna thinks, extremely embrassed.

"Hey! Stop it! That's embarrassing!" Tsuna says, hiding her face with her towel and glad she was wearing a black undershirt for once.

"It was so wonderful, that you jumped into save me Jyubanmehime. Haru is so moved! Haru's heart is beating so fast! Haru can confidently say that she's fallen in love with Hime-san!" Haru says.

"HIII!? But I thought you liked Reborn-chan!?" Tsuna shouts as Gokudera looks on in shock. _Like hell that stupid woman is worthy of Jyubanmehime!_ He thinks.

"But Haru wants to be held by Hime-san! And besides! I heard men in the mafia can be man wives! So Haru will happily be Hime-san's mafia wife!" Haru says and Tsuna is to shocked to runaway from Haru, and gets hugged by the energetic girl until Gokudera pries Haru off her.

- End -

Largofan: I figured since Haru could have feelings for Reborn, who's a 'baby', she could have feelings for FT as well, especially since it isn't viewed with any real prejudice in Japan as it is here in the states, if you've watched or read the unedited sailor moon, it seems like everyone is gay but a select few. Or if you've read anything by Kaori Yuki, because while there isn't as much blatant homosexuality, there are a lot of undertones of it... along with a whole lot of other things, if you've read any of her works, you should know what I'm talking about. And just to make it clear, FemTsuna isn't a lesbian, so Haru's feelings are not returned.


	12. Chapter 12

Largofan: And moving on, since my muse hasn't tired of letting me write this yet.

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Tsuna sighs as she sits in summer classes with Yamamoto and some other guy. "Now, I want you to have this worksheet finished by tomorrow, with all questions answered correctly, or you fail," the teacher says and the 3 of them protest, but it has no power and doesn't change the teacher's mind.

"Hii, this is so unfair," Tsuna says, pouting.

"Ahaha, don't worry Sawada-chan, we can do it together, that way we should get it done twice as fast then if we did it by ourselves," Yamamoto suggests.

"That's a great idea Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna agrees happily.

"Fnnn, you should do it at Tsuna's house," Reborn suggest, appearing out of thin air again, sitting on a desk and eating a popsicle.

"Hii! Will you quit just appearing like that!?" Tsuna shouts.

"Fnnn, if you where more observant, you would notice me," Reborn replies as Yamamoto laughs, picking him up.

"Ahaha, hey little guy, that's a great idea," Yamamoto says and Tsuna sighs in defeat.

"Of course, though I'm not going to help either of you with a single problem," Reborn says and Yamamoto laughs at what he thinks is a joke.

"You're one funny kid," Yamamoto tells Reborn before handing him to Tsuna. "I'm going to stop at my house first so I can change," He tells Tsuna, who nods, and gives him her address before going home, letting Reborn walk on the walls beside her.

"Hahi! Hime-san!" Haru greets as they pass her house.

"Hiii, hi Haru," Tsuna greets the other girl awkwardly, since she honestly had no romantic feelings for the other girl what so ever.

"Hime-san, Haru was wondering if you would go shopping with me?" Haru asks hopefully and Tsuna is happy that she has a reason not to.

"I can't Haru, I have homework," Tsuna says.

"Then Haru will help Hime-san get it done!" Haru says, effectively inviting herself over and latches on to Tsuna's arm. Tsuna sighs, but then remembers that Haru attends Midori middle school, which is an elite, all girls school.

"Alright, but I have a friend coming over as well to study," Tsuna says.

"That's alright, as long as she doesn't try to flirt with Haru's Hime-san," Haru says and Tsuna sighs, deciding not to mention that Yamamoto is a guy as they walk to her home. Tsuna hurriedly changes in the bathroom, not wanting to change in front of Haru and Reborn, before finding Haru had made herself quite comfortable in Tsuna's room, and was looking at her Yaoi.

"Hii! Where did you get that!?" Tsuna shouts, sure she hadn't left any of it out.

"Hahi, from Hime-san's underware drawer. Hime-chan has such cute panties!" Haru says and Tsuna is mortified.

"Hii! Don't go through my underware drawer!" She says, taking the Yaoi and putting it away, since Yamamoto didn't need to know she owned such things as she hears the door bell and hurries down stairs, hoping it's Yamamoto so she won't be alone with the 2 perverts in her room anymore. She opens the door to see Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"We're here." They say in unison, smiling and Yamamoto holds up some snacks.

"Hii, hi, Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Ahaha, I met him on the way here and asked him to help us, since having his help is like having the help of 100 people," Yamamoto says and Gokudera blushes, scratching his cheek with one finger.

"Oh please," Gokudera says and Tsuna can't help the yaoi images that pop up in her mind and she turns her head to the side and puts a hand to her nose, which was bleeding slightly.

"Ah, c-come in," she says, pulling a tissue out of her pocket and wipping her nose. She then leads the 2 upstairs, where Haru frowns at them.

"Oh, your friends are guys, hmm?" she asks, already not liking Gokudera, especially with how he looked at her Hime-san, and now there was another.

"Hii, yeah, this is Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, and you already know Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun, this is..." Tsuna says before Haru cuts her off.

"I am Miura Haru! Hime-san's mafia wife!" Haru says and Tsuna goes red as Gokudera growls.

"Jyubanmehime never agreed to that! And stop forcing your company on her you stupid woman!" Gokudera growls.

"Ahaha, eh, nice to meet you Miura-san." Yamamoto says, and is ignored by the girl in favor of arguing with Gokudera.

"I'm sorry about her Yamamoto-kun. I met her as I was coming home and she attends Midori middle school, so I thought she could help us," Tsuna says, embarrassed that Haru insisted on introducing herself as Tsuna's 'wife'. Yamamoto just smiles and laughs it off.

"Looks like we had the same idea, though I feel a bit left out, they both have cute names for you. Do you mind if I call you Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asks and Gokudera and Haru glare at him.

"Hii, sure Yamamoto-kun, we're friends," Tsuna says, smiling at him and Haru glomps her.

"Hahi! Haru wants Hime-san to smile only at her like that!" Haru says before Gokudera forcefully removes her and starts arguing with her while Tsuna and Yamamoto start on their homework. Yamamoto understanding it easily now that he was actually focusing on it, and then explaining it to Tsuna.

"Hii, Yamamoto-kun, if you focused on your homework a bit more you wouldn't have had to take summer classes," Tsuna scolds slightly.

"Ahaha, I know I should, but I just can't, and besides, then you'd have to be all alone in summer classes," he says and the arguing pair stop and glare at him again.

"Hahi! You purposely failed so you could spend more time with Hime-san!" Haru accuses.

"No, that's giving the baseball idiot to much credit," Gokudera says, though he wonders, looking at Yamamoto suspiciously.

"Haha, yeah, hey, can you 2 help us with number 7? We finished the rest except for that one," Yamamoto asks and the 2 realize that's why they came in the first place, and sit down before looking the problem over, both feeling a bit ashamed.

The 2 work on it for about an hour before they concede defeat.

"Hahi, but don't worry, I know an older lady who shoud be able to solve this!" Haru says and pulls out her phone as Lambo joins them, stealing a leftover onigiri and munching on it as he makes himself comfortable in Tsuna's lap.

"Moshi moshi Bianchi-san!" Haru says and Tsuna and Gokudera go pale at the name and Gokudera sprints downstairs when he hears the doorbell and slams the door shut, locking it, but Bianchi melts the door handle off and Gokudera goes down like a rock and Bianchi moves him up stairs to Tsuna's bed, which makes Haru jealous, since she saw Gokudera as her greatest rival.

Tsuna holds Lambo to her protectively. Keeping the boy from attacking Reborn, which would lead him to firing the 10 year bazooka, and then older Lambo's poisoning. Lambo is happy to be getting cuddled by the girl who took care of him and comforted him.

"Haru said you where having some trouble. I'll be happy to help, that way you'll have more time to spend with Hayato," Bianchi says, greeting Tsuna with a kiss on the cheek. Tsuna goes bright red and Haru flames with jealousy since Bianchi could kiss her Hime-san so casually since she was Italian. Haru was also mad that Bianchi supported her Hime-san with that thug Gokudera.

Bianchi looks over the problem for 15 minutes before turning to Tsuna. "Do you really need to answer this that badly? All that really matters is love," Bianchi asks.

"Hiii, but if I don't get them all right, I'll fail!" Tsuna says.

"I'm sorry then, I can't help you," Bianchi says and Tsuna sighs, really not wanting to fail.

"Hahi, I know! I'll ask my dad, he's a university math professor!" Haru says, pulling her phone out again. _Why didn't you think of that in the first place?_ Tsuna wonders.

Haru's father arrives quickly. "Which problem do you not understand Haru-chan?" He asks.

"Number 7 daddy," Haru replies, handing over Tsuna's paper and he looks it over.

"How odd, this is past university level but with my skill I can solve it, the answer is 3," he says.

"Wrong, the answer is 4, you must have made a mistake in your foxtail formula," Reborn says from his hammock.

"Hmm... Those sideburns, I've seen them before... You're the math genius Dr. Borin!" Haru's father says.

"Hii?" Tsuna asks and Haru's father explains, even pulling out an article with Reborn in a graduate cap and gown as the one in question goes back to sleep as Haru's dad compliments him, and though Yamamoto tries to brush it off, Tsuna wonders just how much else she doesn't know about her tutor as she writes down the answer, glad they didn't have to show they're work.

- End -

Largofan: Alright, before I get any flames about Haru's more agressive nature, let me explain. Now normally in a relationship, the guy is the dominant one, but in this case, they're both female, and even when Tsuna is male, Haru is still pretty agressive, so I figured she'd be more agressive if she was after FT, and would be the more dominant one in the relationship.

Also, about why I had Yamamoto calling FT by her last name until this chapter, both my beta and **A Fan Fiction Guide to Japanese Culture,** look it up with the search engine, it's helped me a lot, mention that only people in extremely close relationships refer to each other by their first names in Japan. So, after reading 2 different Bleach translations, I realized that VIZ has them refer to each other 'casually' in manga and anime, while the fanlations translate it rather directly, it's not the same with Reborn as far as I can tell though, but whatever. I'm trying to keep with Japanese customs, I slipped a bit this time, cause yeah, I know he wouldn't refer to her so causually already. So that's why I had Yamamoto ask if he could call FT, Tsuna-chan. My beta also said that girls are normally refered to more formally, aka, by their surnames, by guys, so this is still going against the norm.

Also, and this is added a while after I first wrote this, I just read chapter 240, and a friend of mine translated the names of Uni's Mom and Ipin's Teacher for me since the fanlation didn't have it. Lucy and Fon, and I've been fangirling over it, they also show all the familiars, and Lucy has the most adorable squirrel while Fon has a little red faced monkey. I'm still not quite sure what Verde's is, but I think it's a bat... maybe


	13. Chapter 13

Largofan: And I seem to be on a roll, which makes me really happy, also, I realizes as I reread these, I did these all in about a week, it just takes to long to post them all at once, and I like trying to space them out.

Kamina: Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

"Hii! What have I told you guys about blowing stuff up!?" Tsuna shouts, rushing out when she hears explosions in only a sun dress since it was so hot.

"It was the dumb cow," Bianchi says as she returns to her sun bathing.

"Bianchi-san! Why are you dressed like that!? The neighbors are going to think we're crazy!" Tsuna shouts, spotting a nervous looking boy. "Ah! I'm so sorry! You must think she's crazy, but she isn't, she's Italian." Tsuna says, hurrying over to him.

"T-They're Italian?" He asks and Tsuna nods.

"Yes, anyway, did you need something?" Tsuna asks as Lambo fires off the 10 year bazooka and 15 year old Lambo appears.

"W-what was that?" the guy asks.

"N-Nothing, Lambo, go around to the front, Bianchi's that way, and I don't think she completely understands," Tsuna says.

"Ah, thank you very much Tsuna-nee, I'll go to your room," he says, ambling off.

"A-Anyway..." Tsuna says, embarrassed about what this guy must think of her family.

"O-Oh yeah! H-here, after the cow kid crashed into our apartment, this arrived. My mom wanted me to bring it back," the guy says.

"Oh... that must be from the Bovino family, right?" Tsuna asks, remembering this from one of her Mafia study sessions with Reborn and the guy nods. "T-Then you should keep it, it would be rude to give it to us, it's not from us, we're just watching over Lambo-chan," Tsuna says, and knows it sounds stupid.

"Um, could you tell my mom that?" he asks and Tsuna nods, taking the phone and explaining it to the woman on the other end.

"Oh, well, just send Shou-chan back then, I'm sorry to disturb you," she says.

"It's no trouble," Tsuna says, not noticing the blush on the guys face as she hangs up the phone. "Here, I'm so sorry for the trouble," Tsuna says.

"N-No problem, I-I'm Irie Shouichi," he says, bowing.

"Hii! How rude of me, I'm Sawada Tsunahime," she says, bowing.

"T-Tsunahime? T-That's a really unique name," Irie says.

"It's embarrasing, it's so old fashioned!" Tsuna says, blushing.

"N-No! I think it's really pretty!" Irie says, making Tsuna blush worse, especially when she realizes he's flirting with her, or at least trying to.

"Fnnn, it seems you attract all types Tsuna-chan," Reborn says from his perch on the fence, causing Irie's blush to get worse at being called out. "Hmm, do you have any talent?" Reborn asks.

"Uh, I-I'm r-really good with computers," Irie says.

"Hmm, then the Vongola might have some use for you," Reborn says, tossing a business card onto the Bovino box. "Get in touch if you're interested," he says.

"Hii! Reborn! Don't go dragging him into the Mafia!" Tsuna says.

"U-Um, I'll make sure to do that," Irie says, not really sure what was going on, but wanting to see Tsunahime again, and he says good bye before hurrying off.

"Reborn! Stop recruiting normal people into the Mafia!" Tsuna says.

"Fnnn, stop attracting admirers then," he replies, making Tsuna blush before he goes back to sun bathing.

- End -

Largofan: Yes, I know Irie doesn't really show up again until the TYL! Arc, but I wanted to bring him in, cause I don't get how he would be loyal enough to the Vongola to risk his life to spy on the Millifore family and be trusted by Tsuna, so expect to see more of him. Plus I recently found out that he's about the same age as Tsuna, so since I figure him to be really awkward around girls, I thought it was appropriate for him to crush on someone like FT, who's a shy and awkward like him.

In this one I also addressed something that a few of you commented on, and that is the name Tsunahime, or really just adding hime onto Tsuna, since apparently it is old fashioned and not used any more. I apologize for not knowing.

Finally, I cracked myself up with the "She's not crazy! She's Italian!" as though that explained everything. If you've read the first Petshop of Horrors series, Leon uses a line really similar to it, except he says it after D jumps out of a plane with no parachute to save an animal. So when one of their captors says "He's crazy" Leon replies with "He's not crazy! He's Chinese! He knows all that weird kung fu shit!" and it cracks me up every time. Sorry for boring you all.

Also, I realized I was having Tsuna say Hii at the beginning of almost every sentance, I'll go through and try to cut that down, I didn't realize I was doing it, sorry. Some of you also mentioned they where short, but I'm trying to just do chapters like the cannon, so, sorry again.


	14. Chapter 14

Largofan: I am on a roll!

Lussuria: Ufu, Go Largo-chan, and don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Fnnn, you know Tsuna-chan, I was looking over your old tests, and the tests you've completed recently," Reborn says and Tsuna wonders what torture is in store for her now, tensing up when she sees him reach into his suit coat, but her fears are for nothing as he pulls out a wad of cash and tosses it to her.

"Hii!?" Tsuna asks, looking at the money.

"I've decided to give you the day off from studying since you've doubled your average, and some money so you can go shopping. I already called your family over," Reborn says.

"You need to give me more warning Reborn!" Tsuna shouts at him as she hears the door bell ring. She grabs a jacket and hurries down to answer the door, seeing everyone waiting for her.

"Jyubanmehime! Reborn-san said that you where going shopping, I came right away so you don't have to carry anything," Gokudera says.

"Hmm, Tsuna-chan, are you going some where?" Nana asks.

"Y-yeah, Reborn's given me the day off and some money to go shopping," Tsuna says.

"That's wonderful, have fun dear, be home for supper," Nana says, looking over the crowd and so pleased that her little girl is starting to blossom into a social butterfly.

"Hi Tsuna-chan, I hope you don't mind that my brother is coming with us," Kyouko says and points at her brother.

"Of course I am! I missed out on some Extreme endurance training that this octopus head got. I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, and it is Extremely nice to meet another one of my sister's friends," Ryohei shouts.

"Who are you calling an octopus head, turf head?" Gokudera asks.

"You!" Ryohei explains.

"It's nice to meet you Sasagawa-san," Tsuna says.

"Ah, don't call me that, call me onii-san," Ryohei says.

"A-Alright," Tsuna says and smiles at him, nearly getting glomped by Haru, but Gokudera stops the girl.

"Don't get so touchy feely with Jyubanmehime!" Gokudera shouts at her and Tsuna sighs and smiles, liking the fact that she had so many friends.

"Oh yeah, everyone, this is Irie Shouichi," she introduces the shy redheaded boy.

"Ahaha, hi, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto says.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I'm the Extreme captain of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"I'm the Jyubanmehime's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato."

"Hahi, I'm Hime-san's mafia wife, Miura Haru!"

"Eh, h-hi, it's nice to meet you all," Irie says nervously, he wasn't even really sure why he came when Reborn had called him, all he really wanted to do was see Tsunahime again.

"Ahaha, so, what school do you attend Irie-san?" Yamamoto asks.

"O-oh, I attend Aka, all boys academy," he says and Yamamoto whistles.

"Wow, now we have 2 people from super elite schools. Miura-san attends Midori," he explains.

"Wow Tsuna-chan, how do you know people from elite schools like Midori and Aka?" Kyoko asks, impressed with her friend.

"Hiii, j-just lucky I guess," Tsuna says before they reach the mall and the 3 girls start power shopping with the money Reborn gave Tsuna, and modling all outfits for the guys, who all quickly disappear under shopping bags, even Irie, though he has the lightest load.

"See what I mean, Extreme endurance training!" the shopping bag pile that is Ryohei shouts.

"Ahaha, wow, it really is, girls sure are something," Yamamoto agrees.

The group shops all day, eating lunch in the food court, and are on their way out when Tsuna sees the photo booth and asks if they'd all want to take pictures. Everyone agrees and gather around Irie when he tells them he knows how to make the machine take more pictures then it should and give out more copies. He makes it so it takes 12 pictures instead of 4 and spits out 8 copies. Everyone first takes a picture with Tsuna before the 3 girls get a picture together. Ryohei and Yamamoto take a picture together, since they both are big sports fanatics. Gokudera and Irie take a picture together since they're the 'smart' guys. Tsuna, then takes a picture with Yamamoto and Gokudera, since they where her 'best' friends. Kyoko then takes one with her brother, and then the elite school students, Haru and Irie take a picture together.

Everyone looks over the pictures as they leave, chuckling over them as they walk Haru home first, and then Kyoko and Ryohei, which gets rid of just over half of the bags, and frees Irie up to go home.

"Thanks for having Reborn invite me Sawada-san, it was really fun to hang out," Irie says and Tsuna feels a bit guilty that she hadn't actually had Reborn do it, he had just done it on his own.

"Of course, we're friends after all, right?" she asks and he smiles, and nods.

"Yeah," he says before waving good bye to the remaining 3.

"Ahaha, he's a nice guy," Yamamoto says and Tsuna nods as the 2 walk her home.

"Oh my, just how much did Reborn give you Tsuna-chan? And you boys just have to stay for supper after being so nice as to carry all that stuff," Nana says and Tsuna blinks, looking at the few bills she has left.

"Hii! I don't know!" she says, not really believing she had actually spent that much, and Reborn chuckles.

"Well, you certainly spend like a Vongola, why don't you model everything for us?" Reborn asks.

"Gyahahaha! The great Lambo wants to see what Tsuna-nee bought!" Lambo says.

"I like that idea to," Nana says and Yamamoto and Gokudera put all the bags in Tsuna's room before going down to the kitchen as Tsuna models all her outfits, glad for the feed back Bianchi gives her.

- End -

Largofan: Hmm, I think the biggest thing you're going to be reviewing about is that Reborn gives Tsuna a wad of bills instead of a credit card or something. I was going to have him do that, but then I read **A Fan Fiction Guide to Japanese Culture **and found out that the Japanese are like me, they hate plastic and prefer cash. I like this very much because the only time I use plastic, and even then it's one of those prepaid cards, is to order things online.

I had this be a shopping trip instead of Tsuna meeting Ryohei at school, was that one; FT would never be able to join the boxing club, cause it's male dominated, and I think the only thing she'd be able to do would be the manager, and two; when I wrote the first shopping trip, I could just picture in my head Ryohei thinking it was extreme training! And wanting to come along.

Also, it's summer vacation, so that means I don't get as much alone time at home, which means I can't sneak onto the only computer with internet access, my sisters, so these might start coming out less often, so I apologize


	15. Chapter 15

Largofan: I am once again straying from the cannon, I really couldn't help this one.

Hisoka: Don't own, don't sue, no money. -spade-

- Start -

Reborn was worried, it had been three days since he was kicked out of Tsuna's room, and he had only heard growls and groans of pain coming from inside. Maman told him not to worry, and so did Bianchi, but he was still worried, as was Lambo, and the rest of Tsuna's male friends. So Reborn had called Shamal over from Italy to check Tsuna over to see what's wrong.

"It's a girl right?" Shamal asks as a particularly vicious growl is heard from inside the room.

"Yes, Tsunahime, tenth donna of the Vongola," Reborn says. Maman, Bianchi and Lambo where gone, doing the shopping.

"Alright, well, you first," Shamal says and Reborn snorts, opening the door to a dark room and goes in, not seeing Tsuna at first, but then a groan from the bed alerts him to the lump on it.

"Tsunahime?" Reborn asks as Shamal also comes in and goes over to the bed, pulling the covers back and a clawed hand shoots out, latches onto Shamal's groin, nails digging into flesh.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" A demonic looking Tsunahime says before her other hand shoots out, punching Shamal in the gut and the man crawls out of the room, whimpering, hurriedly followed by Reborn.

The 2 go down stairs and Shamal puts ice on his groin as the 3 return.

"Oh, you tried to go check on Tsu-chan hmm? I told you not to worry Reborn, Tsu-chan is just having her girl time of the month and it's just hitting her harder this time," Nana says before taking a bag full of chocolate, a bottle of midol, and a large bottle of water up to Tsunahime.

"That's something more then just her menstral cycle, that girl is posessed!" Shamal says and Bianchi chuckles.

"Aw, did she hurt your pride?" she teases, noticing the bag of ice on Shamal's groin.

"She nearly ripped it off! I haven't checked to see if it's bleeding or not," Shamal says with a shiver.

- End -

Largofan: I couldn't really help it, the idea of FT having really bad PMS popped into my head, while I was watching Godzilla, so now when ever I think of FT and PMS I hear the real good, old, cheesy Godzilla roar.


	16. Chapter 16

Largofan: Gyahahahah! I've reached my goal and I think I might just keep going!

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"I can't believe summer is over, what happened?" Tsuna asks as she eats lunch on the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, I know, it's cause we had to go to summer school," Yamamoto says.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greets in a hedgehog costume.

"Reborn-chan! You're stabbing me!" Tsuna says, moving away from her tutor.

"This is my autumn camoflague. I was thinking, we need a hideout," Reborn says.

"Aha, like a secret base? Sounds fun," Yamamoto says.

"What are you, 5? But I agree, we need a hide out," Gokudera says.

"So where are we going to make it? The mountain behind the school?" Yamamoto asks, getting another disbelieving look from Gokudera.

"No, I was thinking the reception room, it's rarely used, it's furnished and has a good view of the grounds," Reborn says and for some odd reason alarm bells go off in Tsuna's mind, and she gets lost in thought as she follows Yamamoto and Gokudera to the reception room.

"Ah! Now I remember, the disciplinary committee uses the Reception room," Tsuna says after Hibari has attacked Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Hii!" she squeaks, seeing Hibari right in front of her. He smirks at her reaction, somewhat pleased that at least she is smart enough to fear him.

"Correct, now why did the males of your herd invade?" he asks.

"Reborn said it wasn't being used and insisted we needed a hide out Hibari-san," Tsuna says.

"I see, where can I find this, Reborn?" Hibari asks.

"Ciaossu Hibari, you are very strong. Join the Vongola," Reborn says and Hibari looks at Tsuna.

"Is that Reborn?" he asks and Tsuna nods. "I see, prepare to be bitten to death," Hibari says before attacking Reborn, who blocks with a weapon of his own.

"Wow, you're amazing," Hibari says, excited to have someone that would be a challenge.

"Let's break up," Reborn says, putting on sunglasses and pulling out a bomb. Hibari scowls, jumping back, right into Tsuna who was coming to break them up, and the 2 go down. Hibari, not wanting to hurt the small girl since she hadn't annoyed him and he didn't like hurting the weaker sex, pulls her to him and flips them around so she lands on him instead of the other way around.

"Hii?" Tsuna asks, finding that her landing was soft and looks to see she had landed on Hibari. "Hiiek! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna says, hurriedly getting off him.

"Why where you by me when the bomb went off?" Hibari asks, getting up easily, this girl was his ticket to getting a fight with the baby.

"I was trying to separate the 2 of you before anyone got hurt," Tsuna says, Hibari being between her and the door, where someone had taken Gokudera and Yamamoto to safety, so she couldn't escape. Hibari snorts at the idea of the girl in front of him breaking up a fight.

"I see, and what is this Vongola, and if I join, will I get to fight the baby?" Hibari asks and gets all the answers he wants out of Tsuna, before snorting. "You? The boss of a large Yakuza-like family?" he asks in disbelief.

"I know, I don't want to be, but Reborn is forcing me," Tsuna says, glad she finally had someone who agreed with her.

"Women should let men protect them," Hibari says.

"Eh?" Tsuna asks.

"I saw your fight with Mochida, your fight with that smoking herbivore, and your other antics, you.... interest me, bring me an opponet, the baby or somone else, that can keep me interested in a fight, and I will join this... Vongola," Hibari says.

"But I don't want to drag anyone into this Mafia business," Tsuna says and Hibari smirks, invading Tsuna's personal space and backing her into his desk, putting his hands on either side of her and trapping her. Tsuna goes bright red and stares up at him through her lashes.

"Do you really think I'll not be in a criminal orginization? Either get me on your side, or one day, I might just end up as your enemy," Hibari says before backing up from the blushing girl. "Now go ahead and rejoin your herd, and remember, I have my eye on you," Hibari says, walking her to the door.

_So scary._ Tsuna thinks.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I know I made Hibari sexist, but I couldn't really help that, that's really how I think Hibari is, cause you never see him attacking a girl, and I can see him being attracted to a girl that is like FT, shy and docile, but able to defend herself.

Also, I finally got my Ishkabibble hooked back up to the internet, so I should be able to update more


	17. Chapter 17

Largofan: Alright, still moving on.

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"Hii!? Guh, Lambo, not so early in the morning," Tsuna says, waking up to an explosion before rolling onto her side, and going back to sleep, not noticing the gun she had in her hand or the guy in her room. She was far to used to Lambo running about shooting guns and throwing granedes. She isn't even bothered when a weight lands on her, either Lambo had just jumped on her, Haru had snuck into her room again and glomped her, or something had landed on her, and she really wasn't ready to get up yet.

Reborn sighs at the sight, he blamed the dumb cow for making Tsuna so used to explosions that she didn't even get up, he was going to have to work on that with her.

"Ah, this is good, you're so comfortable with killing that you can sleep with a corpse," Reborn says and Tsuna looks at him before screaming when she sees the body and ends up shooting the gun again, putting a new hole in her ceiling.

"W-W-Why do I have a gun!?" she asks, leaping out of bed, away from the body.

"You took my gun and shot him in your sleep. It seems your talent for killing has finally been awakened," Reborn says.

"I'm impressed, you're finally becoming an adult. I'll go make a cake in celebration," Bianchi says, pleased with her possible future sister-in-law, and heads down to the kitchen.

"How is that even possible!?" Tsuna asks, mentally starting to panic.

"Hime-san! Look at Haru! I'm dressed up like a Yakata-bune! Haru is going to be playing one for the cultural fair," Haru says, and Tsuna jumps, causing the gun to fire again and destroys boat.

"I'm sorry Haru, but I think I just killed someone!" Tsuna shouts, putting her hands and the flat side of the gun to her head.

"Hahi! Haru forgives Hime-san and will wait faithfully for Hime-san to get out of jail, and send lots of letters!" Haru shouts.

"Jyubanmehime! Are you alright!? I heard a gunshot!" Gokudera asks as he and Yamamoto rush into her room, shoving past Haru.

"I think I shot someone!" Tsuna tells them.

"Huh?" The 2 males ask in unison.

"Ahaha, I can't believe that, and neither is anyone else," Yamamoto says, honestly unable to see the petite brunette killing anyone, even though she had a gun in hand.

"The baseball freak is right, is he even dead?" Gokudera asks, secretly proud that his Jyubanmehime had taken such a large step into becoming a mafioso. He takes his cigarette out of his mouth and holds it up to the 'body' and it twitches. "See, he isn't dead."

"Hahi! Ambulance!" Haru shouts.

"No need, I called in a doctor," Reborn says.

"You know a doctor?" Tsuna asks.

"Fnnn, yes, and you've already met him, his name is Dr. Shamal." Reborn says, pulling the drunk man into the room.

"Is he really a doctor?" Tsuna asks, looking the drunk over sceptically.

"He's...." Gokudera starts, surprised to see the man.

"Eh? You know him?" Yamamoto asks the other male.

"He was one of the doctors hired to work exclusively at the castle, every time I saw him he had a different woman with him and he said they where all his sisters. I used to think he had 62 sisters," Gokudera explains, feeling a bit embarrassed, especially as Yamamoto chuckles.

"What the heck?" He asks.

"Yo, it's you Hayato," Shamal greets casually.

"Don't talk to me! I don't want to be infected with your womanizing!" Gokudera shouts, keeping a good meter between them.

"What? How mean," Shamal says with a pout.

"Doctor! Please look at the patient!" Tsuna says and Shamal wonders if this is really the monster he met last time he was here.

"Of course," He says and puts his hands to her chest.

"Hii!" She shrieks, her knee coming up and ramming into Shamal's groin. "Pervert!" Tsuna shouts.

"It's not like there is anything there," he says, clutching himself, and Tsuna glares at him, looking at the gun that was still in her hand. _Well, I already killed one guy_. She thinks, starting to take aim before Reborn takes it away.

"Fnnn, I'm glad we've awakened your killing instincts, but no killing our allies," he tells her as Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Haru all beat Shamal for molesting Tsuna, leaving him unconscious.

"Now we have 2 dead bodies!" Tsuna shouts as her window is flung open and Hibari appears. "Hii! Don't come in through the window Hibari-san! What will the neighbors think!? Use the door next time!" Tsuna shouts.

"Yo, I'll remember that you're inviting me to return, Sawada Tsunahime," Hibari says with a smirk as he enters completely and stands as Tsuna blushes.

"Hahi! Stay away from Haru's Hime-san!" Haru shouts, going to glomp Tsuna only to be stopped by Gokudera, who throws the girl out the window.

"Stop acting so casually with Jyuubanmehime you stupid woman!" He shouts, Tsuna doesn't panic, since Gokudera had done this before.

"Hahi! I'm Hime-san's wife! I have the right to you big jerk!" Haru shouts from the ground, her gymnastics training making it so she lands safely.

"Jyubanmehime never agreed to that! Don't come back in!" Gokudera shouts, sprinting over to the door, stepping right on Shamal, and shutting it.

"Why me?" Tsuna asks, noticing Hibari looking at the bodies.

"Good job, you got the heart in one shot, though the other one is more my style, what did he do?" Hibari asks, pointing at Shamal.

"H-He g-groped me!" Tsuna says, going bright red. Hibari's eyes narrow before he attacks Shamal himself.

"Disgusting, I'll get rid of this one now, and send someone from the disciplinary comittee over for the other," Hibari says, grabbing the scruff of Shamal's clothing and pulling him out side, thankfully leaving through the door but lets Haru back in.

"Grr, that guy, he really pisses me off," Gokudera says as he keep Haru from getting near Tsuna.

"Wow, you guys sure are lively," an unfamiliar voice says and everyone looks at the 'dead thief', who wasn't so dead. "Er, hi, I'm Moretti, I was using a technique called Addio. Reborn called me over, and I wanted to show off my skills to the tenth," he says.

"Moretti belongs to the Vongola and specializes in faking assassinations to throw off the enemy," Reborn explains.

"So this was some sort of prank?" Tsuna asks.

"No, it was a test, and besides a bit of panicing, you pass," Reborn says.

"I do?" Tsuna asks.

"Yep, if I hadn't stopped you, you where going to really kill Shamal," Reborn says and Tsuna wonders if she should really be proud of that.

- End -

Largofan: I have to say I have fun torturing Shamal, and FT doesn't really remember him at all. I also have to say I love having Haru and Gokudera fight, so expect a lot more off it in the future.

On a completely different note, !spoiler alert! I just read the newest chapter I think, and I absolutely love that it all but shows that Ryohei hooks up with Hana, I have to say, I love that pairing for some reason, even more then Ryohei yaoi, which is odd, cause I'm a yaoi fangirl, so be warned, there will be some yaoi in this, just not with Ryohei. RyoxHana all the way! -punches fist in air-

Lussuria: -sniffles- No!

Hisoka: -comforts Lussuria-

Largofan: And yes, I know I skipped the atheletic festival, but FT wouldn't really have had much to do, the pole knocking competition is boys only, so it wouldn't have been as important to the story as it was in the cannon.


	18. Chapter 18

Largofan: Agh! Sorry this is so late, my computer is on the fritz again. And once again, I'm going to go screw it to the cannon, cause I can't see Reborn or Bianchi pulling an eat and run on FT, or her having any real problem with taking care of Lambo.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Sawada-chan! Thai Boxing master Paopao has said that I am to extremely train you in the art of boxing!" Ryohei says, bursting into Tsuna's room at the crack of dawn and she jerks awake.

"Hii!?" She asks, finding Reborn dressed up in boxing shorts, a giant elephant hat, and a little white beard.

"Come on Sawada-chan, get up and get changed," Ryohei says before leaving the room. Tsuna sighs in defeat, especially when she sees a pink and white, work out, out fit all laid out nice and neat on her bed. It was pretty obvious Reborn had bought this for her, because she hadn't had one before._ Fine, since he went to the trouble of buying me a work out suit._ Tsuna thinks, getting changed, and is surprised at just how well it fits, making a note to wonder about it later so as not to keep Ryohei waiting, and finds a pair of matching sneakers as well.

"Pao-n, you look good," Reborn says, still in character for Master Paopao.

"Extremely, now lets train!" Ryohei says before making Tsuna run for 3 hours, wearing the poor girl out before she's allowed to return for breakfast, which she eats happily, being hungry before taking a shower.

_Where did my clothes go?_ Tsuna wonders as she comes out of the shower to find a pair of pink and black boxing shorts with the number 27 on them that went down about mid thigh, a black sports bra, a pair of rip away pants and a zip up hoodie, all in pink and black. _Now this is going a little to far Reborn._ Tsuna thinks as she gets dressed before going down stairs, finding Ryohei waiting for her with a duffel bag that matches her outfit.

"Come on Sawada-chan, it's time for me to teach you some extreme boxing techniques!" He says and Tsuna gets her shoes on and jogs with him to the boxing club's room. She watches him remove his sweat suit so he's only in his boxing shorts. Tsuna follows his lead, feeling a bit exposed as Ryohei looks at her.

"Hmm, you're Extremely thin! Eat extremely more!" he tells her, taking her bag and putting a box of weight gain bars into it. "Eat at least one a day."

"W-will these..." Tsuna starts, going bright red and to embarrassed to ask if they'll make her boobs bigger.

"If you mean will they help you extremely get some curves, it should, you're probably just an Extremely late bloomer," Ryohei assures her, musing up her hair before starting to teach her how to box for the rest of the morning.

"Now extreme lunch! So eat a bar first," Ryohei says, making Tsuna eat a bar before pulling out 2 bentos for the 2 to eat.

"Thank you," Tsuna tells him.

"No problem, if I'm extremely a member of the Vongola, I need to make sure my boss is strong and healthy, plus, Kyoko never liked boxing, so the fact I get to train a girl who is her friend, makes me feel extremely good," he says and Tsuna smiles.

"Alright, as long as I'm not bothering you," Tsuna says.

"Haha, not at all!" Ryohei says, messing up her hair again.

Tsuna spends the rest of the day learning boxing from Ryohei, and Reborn make arrangements for her to practice before school on wedsdays.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I felt a bit bad since Ryohei, who will be following the cannon and ending up with Hana if I ever get that far, didn't get any alone time with FT like the rest of the guys have, and since I don't have FT getting shot with the dying will bullet as much, I don't want her to be weak, plus for her to be able to pull off some of the things I have planed, she needs more actual experience that Cannon Tsuna, or CT, has.

Also, with Reborn's love of dress up, I keep expecting him to make CT dress up to, so I'm having him get outfits for FT, so expect it more in the future. About Ryohei being so excited to teach FT boxing, I can totally see him trying to get Kyoko to learn boxing, but her not wanting to, so Ryohei is using FT a bit to satisfy that need.


	19. Chapter 19

Largofan: Eh, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna, Nana, Bianchi, Lambo and Reborn all stand around and look at the computers, wireless network, and other tecnological stuff that none of them knew how to set up, but Iemitsu had sent so he could keep in touch with his wife and daughter more easily.

"Fnnn, I see we finally have a need for Irie." Reborn says, calling the number and handing the phone to Tsuna.

"Moshi moshi," a man answers.

"Moshi moshi, is Shouichi there?" Tsuna asks and the man makes a surprised noise.

"H-Hai, Shou-chan! There's a girl on the phone for you!" The man says, shouting the last part, thankfully not into the phone, but Tsuna still hears it and blushes.

"Moshi moshi?" Irie asks.

"Moshi moshi Irie-kun, I'm in a bit of a pickle, my dad sent us a bunch of electronics, but we have no idea how to hook it up. I was wondering if you could help?" Tsuna asks.

"O-Of course! I'll be over right away!" Irie says happily.

"A-Alright, thanks, see you in a bit," Tsuna says.

"See you," Irie says before hanging up.

"He's on his way," Tsuna says and Nana twitters.

"Oh my Tsu-chan, you just have a boy for every thing, don't you? When did you become such a man eater?" Nana teases and Tsuna goes red.

"Mom!" Tsuna says as Reborn chuckles.

"I see you might take after the Eighth Vongola, Daniela," Reborn says and Tsuna looks at him curiously, she hadn't known there had been another Vongola Donna. "The Eighth was a known as man eater and it's said she doubled the Vongola's fortune from the gifts she recieved from her lovers and admierers," Rebron explains and Tsuna goes red as the door bell rings.

Tsuna answers the door and is a bit surprised to see a panting Irie.

"H-Hi Sawada-chan, I ran right over," He says and Tsuna giggles slightly, seeing that he had seriously ran right over.

"Thanks Irie-kun," Tsuna tells him as her mom takes Lambo shopping with her and Reborn and Bianchi go off some where, leaving Irie to wonder how he got so lucky as to spend time alone with Tsuna.

Irie gets started right away, explaining what he's doing to Tsuna, so she has some clue of how to do things if they want to move things around.

"You're so smart Irie-kun, I don't even understand half of what you're saying," Tsuna says and Irie smiles, blushing slightly.

"T-Then feel free to call me when ever you want, Sawada-chan," He says.

"I don't want to be a bother," Tsuna says.

"I-It's not bother, really, you're dad has really good tastes in electronics, this is all top of the line stuff. This is actually really fun for me," Irie says.

"Alright, and it had better be, I haven't seen him in like a year because of his job," Tsuna says, she wasn't exactlly sure about what her dad did, but she hated it cause he was always gone. Irie laughs nervously, unsure if she meant that to be funny as he gets it all set up and running.

"Well, there you go," Irie says.

"Really? You must be a genius, we spent more time standing around, staring at it then it actually took you to get it set up," Tsuna says and Irie laughs freely this time, and Tsuna laughs to.

"Oh my, is everything all set up already?" Nana asks as she returns.

"Yeah, isn't Irie-kun amazing?" Tsuna asks.

"You are, you just have to stay for supper," Nana says.

"A-ah, s-sure," Irie says happily, he couldn't believe he was getting to spend so much time with Tsuna.

"Gyahahaha! Tsuna-nee! Look what Lambo-san got!" Lambo shouts, holding up a ring he got in a claw machine.

"It's wonderful Lambo-chan," Tsuna tells him, picking him up.

"I got it just for you Tsuna-nee," Lambo says happily and Tsuna lets him put it on her pinky finger before he hugs her. What Tsuna doesn't see is that Lambo pulls an eyelid down and sticks his tongue out at Irie over Tsuna's shoulder before cuddling against Tsuna. Irie goes red, realizing that Lambo was taunting him. Reborn watches the whole thing and chuckles as yet another rivalry is born over Tsunahime.

- End -

Largofan: And this is the chapter where Irie gets time alone with FT, and I've been wanting to have Lambo do this for a while, so since I have Gokudera and Haru constantly fighting each other, I decided to have Lambo and Irie be 'rivals' which I think is funny.

Also, one of you mentioned that I kept calling FT a Donna, which I know in some languages means woman. I know in most mobster movies, the boss is the Don, and my beta before she went on hiatus said I should feminize it into Donna. I thought I should clear that up so more readers don't get confused.


	20. Chapter 20

Largofan: And writing once again for this story

Hisoka: Don't own, don't sue, no money -spade-

- Start -

Tsuna hurriedly jogs across campus, not wanting to be late, and turns a corner, finding Yamamoto and Gokudera dangerously close and grabbing each others clothing. Tsuna's mind goes straight to the only feasable answer, that the 2 where having a secret, lover's meeting.

"Jyuubanmehime!" Gokudera says, and the 2 quickly seperate.

"Tsuna-chan," Yamamoto says, hoping she hadn't heard.

"Hii! I'm sorry for interrupting. I'll leave now," Tsuna says, hurrying away and leaving the 2 completely confused.

After school, Tsuna walks home with Reborn, feeling proud of her deduction and Reborn just shakes his head at her delusional behavior, having witnessed everything, but was pleased she didn't realize what today was.

Reborn hops into Tsuna's arms as they reach the house and Tsuna opens the door, getting blasted by cafetti.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouts.

"Hii!" Tsuna squeaks, completely taken off guard.

"What an Extreme reaction!" Ryohei shouts.

"It's my birthday!" Tsuna says, finally realizing it and Nana giggles.

"Of course it is dear, you always forget," Nana says and Tsuna blushes, it was the truth, but normally she just had her favorite food for dinner and got a gift from her parents, so it had never been something she really looked forward to.

"Thanks everyone," Tsuna says, blushing and hugging Reborn a bit tighter and smiling.

"Fnn, silly Tsuna-chan, that's what families for, and since my birthday was yesterday, it's a joint party," Reborn says.

"You're birthday was yesterday!? Why didn't anyone tell me!?" Tsuna asks.

"Because we thought you might remember your own birthday, but it's alright if you didn't give me anything, I have this," Reborn says, pulling out Tsuna's most recent test score, which was a one hundred, even though it was only in home ect.

"Oh, that's wonderful Tsu-chan! It's just another reason to celebrate!" Nana says as everyone moves and gets settled into the living room. "Here, this is from your daddy and me," she says, handing over a large box and Tsuna opens it to find a new kimono. It was a pale blue with stargazer lillies painted on the sleeves and bottom. The obi was white with a dark blue cord. The biggest thing Tsuna notices is that it's actually silk. Nana also hands Reborn a smaller box, with a small, cotton yutaka in it in a dark blue with a floral pattern sewn in.

"Fnn, thank you," Reborn says, liking it and knowing Nana probably got it for him on her own, since he knew Iemitsu wouldn't bum him anything.

"I love it mom! Thank you, and tell daddy thank you to," Tsuna says and Nana smiles.

"Of course, your daddy insisted on it. Now I'll leave you kids to your fun, I have a meeting with my book club," Nana says before leaving.

"Hime-san will look so pretty in that!" Haru says.

"Jyuubanmehime looks pretty in anything! The kimono will just enhance her natural beauty!" Gokudera says from where he was hiding behind the couch since Bianchi was in the room. _Poor Gokudera-kun._ Tsuna thinks.

"Ahaha, that's true, I want to give you my gift now," Yamamoto says before pulling out sushi.

"Thank you Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna says as Reborn wheels in a giant score board. "Hii! What is that!?" Tsuna asks and Reborn explains the 'Vongolian" birthday party.

"Dame-Tsuna and I will be the judges and will score out of 50. I give Yamamoto's gift a 40," Reborn says and Tsuna sighs mentally, but goes along with it.

"I'll give Yamamoto-kun a 40 to," Tsuna says and Reborn slaps a magnet with Yamamoto's face on it at the 80.

"Ahaha, not bad for going first," Yamamoto says.

"Hahi, in order to be Hime-san's wife Haru will have to get used to these kinds of events," Haru says.

"Jyuubanmehime never agreed to that you stupid wench!" Gokudera says, his shaking fist appearing over the top of the couch.

"Hahi, try saying that to Haru's face!" Haru shouts and gets sweared at. "Anyway, Haru made her presents," she says before pulling out matching target patterned, white suit jackets and ties, one in Tsuna's size and one in Reborn's size. _Just what I need, a bunch of targets all over my body. That'll just encourage Reborn to shoot me!_ Tsuna thinks, forcing a smile as she thanks Haru.

"Uh, 40 points again," Tsuna says.

"Fnnn, I like this sort of thrilling clothing, 45 points," Reborn says, slapping the magnet on.

"I'm extremely next!" Ryohei shouts and hands over 2 boxes. Tsuna opens hers curiously, seeing pink boxing gloves and matching head gear with 27 stitched on the front in black and on the gloves. Reborn gets a large jar of candy that Lambo stares at enviously.

"They match the rest of my outfit," Tsuna says.

"Extremely! I thought you would like a pair of your own instead of always using the spare ones in the boxing room and Kyoko said they should extremely match the rest of your outfit!" Ryohei says.

"Thanks onii-san, I love them. Hmm, I'll give you 45 points," Tsuna says as Reborn slaps Lambo away from his candy.

"I'll take my cue from Dame-Tsuna's present, 27 points," Reborn says and Tsuna gets the feeling that he doesn't like his present as he slaps Ryohei's magnet up.

"Ah! Extremely uncool!" Ryohei says, pouting and Kyoko giggles.

"I'll go next," she says and hands over her gifts and Tsuna and Reborn find matching, orange work out suits. "I see Reborn-chan with you while you're jogging all the time and he always looks a bit silly in a suit," she says and Tsuna smiles.

"Thanks, I love it, 45 points," Tsuna says.

"Fnnn, I agree, now we match, 40 points," Reborn agrees, putting the Kyoko magnet up.

"I'm next, I thought I would celebrate Reborn and Tsuna-chan's birthday's with a traditional Italian pizza tossing," Bianchi says, bringing out some dough and starting to toss and spint it around, making it bigger and doing tricks with it like making it look like it goes along her shoulders before it gets huge and starts cutting things. "That was my new technique."

"I like it, 50 points," Reborn says.

"Hiii, it was pretty interesting, 40 points," Tsuna says, cupping her cheek where she had gotten hurt and Reborn puts the magnet up before handing Tsuna a bandage.

"Yes, I'll go bake this now," Bianchi says, walking out of the room.

"Gokudera-kun, Bianchi's gone," Tsuna says and the silver haired male appears from behind the couch, sitting down and sighing.

"Finally! I want to do mine last," He says, knowing his Jyubanmehime will love it.

"Alright, then it's Irie-kun's turn," Tsuna says and everyone turns toward the nervous boy, who blushes and hands over his gifts.

"I wasn't really sure what to get the 2 of you," he says as they open their gifts.

"Hii! I love Milka chocolate! Thank you so much Irie-kun! It's so hard to find, 50 points," Tsuna says happily as she looks at her stash, there was 7 different kinds, milk, white, dark, marbled, with almonds, with caramel, and with mint, and each was large, 200g bar.

Reborn sighs mentally at his gift, it was more candy, but at least this time it was something he some what liked, dark chocolate Toblerone, and there where 4 bars to.

"Fnnn, 30 points," Reborn says and puts Irie's magnet up. Irie mentally sighs with relief that he isn't in last place and smiles at Sawada-chan, since she liked his gift the most. "Also, Hibari mailed us his presents," he says, handing Tsuna hers.

"From Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks in shock before opening the envelop and finding 2 tickets to get out of getting bitten to death and a ticket for her to give to who ever she thinks can keep him entertained in a fight. Tsuna sweat drops a bit at the gifts, but realizes how useful the get out of being bitten to death tickets could be. "Um, 35 points," she says.

"So generous, I'm only giving him 10," Reborn says, having just recieved a note that said to come fight him and puts Hibari's magnet up.

"Extreme! I'm not in last place anymore!" Ryoheil cheers.

"Gyahahah! The great Lambo-san wants to present his gifts!" Lambo says and gives Tsuna necklace he had won from a claw machine and then shows them the Lambo stick and how to make it.

"Fnnn, 1 point," Reborn says unimpressed.

"I'll give you 44 points, Lambo-chan," Tsuna says and Lambo cuddles up in her lap as Reborn puts his magnet next to Hibari's.

"Shamal also sent his gifts," Reborn says, handing Tsuna one box before opening his own and finding a baby bottle and frowns. Tsuna opens her box and goes red.

"T-That pervert! I'm not giving him a single point!" She says, since she had gotten a lacy bra and panty set.

"Fnn, I'll give him 1 point," Reborn says, putting Shamal's magnet at the very bottom of the board.

"My turn," Gokudera says and goes back behind the couch and pulls out a keyboard case and sets it up. "Since Jyuubanmehime heard I was good at the piano, she's been asking me to play her a piece," he says before starting to play. Closing his eyes since he didn't have time to go and get sheet music and seeing the song in his head and this way he wouldn't pass out if Bianchi came back in the room.

Tsuna listens happily as Gokudera plays and is amazed by how good he is and claps loudly when he finishes, as do the others.

"That was beautiful Gokudera-kun, 50 points," she tells him and he beams.

"Fnnn, I agree, I would have thought you'd be out of practice, 50 points," Reborn agrees and Gokudera beams.

"Yes," he says proudly. Reborn smirks and hops onto Tsuna's shoulder, whispering something into her ear and she blushes slightly, but nods before kissing Gokudera on the cheek.

"There's your prize for winning Gokudera-kun," Tsuna says and Gokudera faints out of happiness.

"Fnn, lets eat and then we'll go hunt Shamal down and kill him," Reborn says, and they do just that, except Reborn hands Tsuna the gun and she misses, just hitting the bottle neck that he was drinking from before he starts running.

"Fnn, almost Dame-Tsuna, almost," Reborn says.

- End -

Largofan: Alright, now, I honestly think Reborn would tell everyone about Tsuna's birthday, and I don't like how in the cannon that Nana forgets her only child's birthday, it's not believeable to me at all, so I decided to have it a joint party still, but with FT getting presants as well. Also, since Gokudera couldn't partner up with anyone, I thought it would be a better idea for him to play on the piano.

The idea to have everyone coming over instead of just a few was because it was FT's birthday, and not just Reborn's, plus it makes more sense to me since it would help bring the family closer.

Also, about the chocolate, Milka is a German made chocolate and Tolberone is swiss made, I think, and in the areas around those countries, they're the same as Hershy's is here, except I think they are a lot better because they don't have a lot of perservatives in them.


	21. Chapter 21

Largofan: Meh, going to touch base with the cannon again, slightly if not completely.

Dino: And as always, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna yawns as she walks down the street. Lambo had gotten into Reborn's candy and had been hyper all night. Tsuna accidently trips on a small, chinese girl and goes down.

"Hii! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna says, helping her up and looking her over. "Are you alright?" She asks as the girl glares at her before hurrying off. The rest of the day, Tsuna thinks about the strange girl and decides to ask her know-it-all tutor about it.

"Hey Rebor... Hii! What's with the dragonflies!" Tsuna asks making the jewel colored insects fly off Reborn's head and an orange one lands on Tsuna's outstretched finger. Tsuna wasn't afraid of dragonflies.

"Fnn, these and my fall henchmen, they just came to tell me that Ipin was in town.

"Reborn, it's weird that you speak bug, so don't tell anyone else," Tsuna says, not wanting people to think her family is any weirder then it is. Reborn waves it off.

"Aren't you even going to ask me who Ipin is Silly-Tsuna?" Reborn asks and Tsuna sighs.

"Who's Ipin?" she asks, rolling her eyes before looking at the dragonfly some more.

"Ipin is an assassin from Hong Kong, known as the Human bomb," Reborn says.

"Why do scary people keep coming here?" Tsuna asks.

"Fnn, you're here, so keep on guard. Ipin might be after you," Reborn says, making Tsuna panic a little and the dragonfly flies away, following it's friends out the window.

The next day at school, Tsuna is a bit jumpy and clutches the broom that she's cleaning with, hoping there wasn't an assassin after her life, since she kept feeling hate waves.

"Hey, you're the one from the other day when I dropped my wallet," Tsuna hears Kyoko say and see the little Chinese girl. "Thank you so much for helping me pick up my money." Kyoko goes on and Tsuna wonders why the girl glares at everyone.

The girl looks around and spots Tsuna, looking at a picture before rushing over and pointing up at the roof before running off.

"Do you know her Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asks and before Tsuna can talk, Kurokawa pipes up.

"You knew that cow kid from before to, you're just a specialist when it comes to weird kids, huh Sawada?" she asks.

"I wouldn't say I'm a specialist, but I ran into her yesterday. I'll go see what she wants," Tsuna says and Kyoko nods, taking the broom from her and Tsuna goes up to the roof and finds the girl had changed clothes and was in a martial arts pose, eating a steam bun. _What's with the change of clothing?_ Tsuna wonders as the girl says something in Chinese.

"Er, I'm sorry but I don't..." Tsuna says.

"Yesterday I didn't realize you where my target, but today, you die," Reborn says from behind Tsuna, who only jumps slightly, starting to get used to it.

"That's what she said?" Tsuna asks and Reborn nods.

"Yes, that's Ipin, the assassin I was telling you about yesterday," Reborn says and Tsuna wonders why the mafia had children be hitmen. Ipin talks again and all Tsuna understands is Ipin before Ipin takes another pose and attacks, hitting Tsuna right in the face with something and she can't breath.

Reborn shakes his head and fires his gun, dispelling most of the vapors with one shot.

"W-Why does it smell like garlic?" Tsuna asks.

"That's the secret to the technique," Reborn says and explains Gyoza-ken to Tsuna, who, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, chooses her words carefully.

"H-how interesting. I didn't know that was possible," Tsuna says and Ipin puffs up a bit before Reborn says something in Chinese and Ipin hands him the picture of a guy who looks nothing like Tsuna, and he tells Ipin so. She goes up to Tsuna and squints, before bowing and apologizing.

"Jyuubanmehime! Do you want to try some of this new noodle bread I got? The school store just got it in," Gokudera asks.

"Ah... s-sure Gokudera-kun." Tsuna says as Gokudera notices Ipin and snickers.

"Whose the loser brat with the messed up head?" He asks and Ipin starts to sweat, before 9 pinzu markings appear on her head and she clings to Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, that was mean!" Tsuna scolds, not realizing she was in danger until Reborn explains. "Hii!" Tsuna shouts, not wanting to get blasted, but not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings worse. Reborn smirks and shoots her with the dying will bullet.

"Rawr! Comfort Ipin as if I where to die!" Tsuna says, taking the girl in her arms and running away from Gokudera, who was trying to save Tsuna. Reborn shoots Tsuna again, hitting her just below the ribs. When Ipin explodes, there is no damage to Tsuna, though her clothes are trashed. Reborn knocks Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had arrived shortly after he had shot Tsuna the first time, out with the 1 ton hammer before they can see anything and hands Tsuna a new uniform and underwear, since he had anticipated this.

"Fnn, when the dying will bullet is shot into the area under the ribs, it becomes the iron skin bullet." Reborn explains.

"Don't you have a bullet that will save my clothes!?" Tsuna asks, her face bright red. Ipin clings to her, feeling bad for the trouble she had caused the older girl. Ipin clings to Tsuna for the rest of the day, and Tsuna is reminded of a baby koala.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I made up the Iron skin thing, and I can't see FT teasing the dog or throwing Ipin around. And before anyone mentions that FT knew Ipin was a girl, I'd like to point out that both Haru and Kyoko knew, so I'm chalking it up to female intuition.


	22. Chapter 22

Largofan: Yeah, I'm breaking from the cannon again, mainly because I have FT being a lot more caring of Ipin and Lambo, and I can't see her letting it get to the point where Ipin would explode, and I can't really see the cake thing happening either, mainly since I already had Haru and Kyoko meet.

Also, sorry for going on Hiatus with no warning. I didn't have any warning either when our internet decided to stop working suddenly.

Lussuria: Ufu, and of course, don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

Tsuna shivers as she feels the hate waves again, she had been feeling them for a week, and knew it wasn't Ipin, who was now living with her, and she had checked with Reborn and there weren't any assassins in the area after her life.

"Hey Sawada-san, all the girls have to meet behind the school after school. Be there or risk repeating a year," an older girl says and Tsuna looks at her, frightened and nods.

After school, Tsuna tells Yamamoto and Gokudera that she has something she has to do and makes her way to the back of the school and finds herself surrounded.

"Hii?" Tsuna asks.

"Alright Sawada, it's time you learned your place. Who the hell do you think you are getting all friendly with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, and Hibari?" the older girl from earlier asks.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are my friends, onii-san is teaching me boxing and I have nothing to do with Hibari-san," Tsuna says, wondering what this was all about.

"Bullshit! I saw the 2 of you getting cosy in the reception room!" The girl says and the others agree.

"Yeah! I don't care if you're an ane-san!" One girl shouts and the others suddenly look wary and Tsuna sees her chance.

"F-fine! T-They're all my subordinants." Tsuna says and the boys' fanclubs quiet.

"They're all involved in the Yakuza?" the lead girl asks and Tsuna nods, since technically they where. There are a few minutes of silence.

"What do you all think you are doing?" Hibari asks.

"H-Hibari-senpai! Y-You see..." The leader girl says and Hibari glares at her, making her shut her mouth.

"It disgusts me when I see herbivores ganging up on a single herbivore. Get lost before you get hurt," Hibari says and they quickly leave.

"Thank you Hibari-san," Tsuna says.

"You still haven't gotten me an opponent, and besides, you could have taken them, Sawada Tsunahime. When you actually need help though, call this number," Hibari says, getting close to the smaller girl, who goes red, and slips a card into her hand, before walking off as Gokudera and Yamamoto come running up.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, this one was actully a bit hard, because the idea to make FT the leader of a girl gang keeps eating away at me, but I can't see how to weave them in with the rest of the story, so I keep pushing the idea away. I very nearly put them in this time though, to the point where I had to come back and edit them out.

About the older girl calling FT Sawada-san, I know -san is the polite way to refer to someone you don't know or aren't familiar with, and I know you refer to your upper classmen as -senpai, but I've never seen an upper classmen in my manga calling a underclassmen -kohai, so I was a bit confused how to have the older girl refer to FT as, so I just stuck with -san.

I also thought I should work in the hate waves FT was feeling in the last chapter, and I can see the other girls getting jealous, especailly since I know for sure that Gokudera and Yamamoto both have fanclubs, and I can see Hibari and Ryohei also having fanclubs, though Hibari's would have to be super secret. This also makes the next chapter make more sense.


	23. Chapter 23

Largofan: Yeah, going to touch base with the cannon, cause I can't see getting out of this.

L: And don't own, don't sue, no money.

- Start -

"I'm so sorry, but there's no dinner today," Nana says, a bit downtrodden.

"What?" Tsuna asks, surprised because her mom liked cooking and was normally more cheerful.

"Someone stole my wallet. I had heard there where pick-pockets and theives around, and I tried being careful...." Nana says, trailing off and everyone else in the room besides the 2 Sawada women scowl and pull out weapons. Tsuna looks at them, seeing that they where actually going to go and kill the culprits.

"C-calm down everyone," Tsuna says and they all look at her as Haru comes in, not bothering to knock, as always, and she has a large pot in her arms.

"Hahi, Hime-san, Haru has brought you dinner! It's miso ramen! You said it was your favorite!" Haru says.

"Fnn, is there enough for everyone?" Reborn asks, since he was hungry.

"Yes, Haru got over excited," Haru says blushing slightly.

"Thanks Haru, we where going to have to go with out dinner otherwise," Tsuna says and everything is explained to Haru.

"Hahi! That's horrible! Haru will help guard her mother-in-law tomorrow!" Haru says, making Tsuna blush slightly.

The next morning, Tsuna looks at the number on the card in her hand and chews on her lip before picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"Moshi moshi," a familiar voice says on the other end of the line.

"Moshi moshi Hibari-san, I was just wondering if you knew that there where pickpockets and thieves at the Namimori market," Tsuna says, knowing she was basically signing the pickpockets' death certificate.

"No, I did not, Sawada Tsunahime, thank you for informing me, they will be bitten to death. Good bye," Hibari says.

"Good bye," Tsuna says, hanging up.

"Fnn, good thinking Tsuna-chan," Reborn says, scaring Tsuna.

"Hii! Don't scare me like that!" Tsuna says as Haru comes in.

"Haru has come to noblely defend her mother-in-law!" Haru says, in the same get up she was wearing when she challenged Tsuna to a duel over Reborn.

"Hii," Tsuna says in disbelief and shoos the 2 out of her room before changing and going with every one to the market, which is filled with Disciplinary members, and Tsuna gets the odd feeling she's being followed.

What Tsuna doesn't know is that Hibari is following her, and smirks when he sees the thieves try and rob Tsuna's mother again. He happily bites the first 2 to death and they take him right to the oldest brother.

"Those to disrupt the discipline of Namimori will be bitten to death," He says, bitting the oldest brother before having Kusakabe take the 3 to the police. Hibari is about to leave when he sees a wallet. He picks it up and sees that it is Tsuna's mother and debates for a few seconds about what to do with it before going over to the group.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asks.

"I believe this is your mother's, Sawada Tsunahime, you owe me now," Hibari says, handing over the wallet, since he knew the girl was a klutz.

"Oh, this is my wallet! Thank you so much, Hibari-kun, was it? You simply must come eat supper with us," Nana says, taking her wallet from Tsuna and finishing up her shopping. Hibari goes with them, since he wasn't going to say no to a free meal, which makes Haru jealous as she returns home.

Tsuna is, naturally, nevrous about Hibari eating with them, especially when Ipin's Pinzu timer activates, since the girl falls in love at first sight, now that she was actually paying attention to Hibari.

"Hii! Reborn! Shoot me, quick." Tsuna says and Reborn smirks, shooting her just below the ribs as Tsuna runs out of the room.

Hibari frowns and follows, wondering how the girl had been shot and not die. He hears an explosion and hurries into Tsuna's room, to find her holding Ipin, her clothes destroyed and she herself was smoking a bit. Hibari blushes slightly at the girl, and then Tsuna sees him.

"Hiiek!" she screams and punches Hibari right in the face before slamming her door shut to get new clothes on, Ipin clinging to her in apology.

"It's alright Ipin-chan, just don't set off the Pinzu timer when you see Hibari-san." Tsuna says and then goes pale, realizing that she punched Hibari right in the face. She slowly opens her door once she's dressed and sees Hibari standing there, a hand to his cheek and a strange expression on his face.

"I see you're boxing training is paying off, Sawada Tsunahime," he says and Tsuna is a bit weirded out.

"Er, I'm sorry for overreacting, Hibari-san," Tsuna says and he brushes it off.

"A girl should defend her dignity," Hibari says as the 3 of them head down stairs, and Nana giggles at the sight of Hibari's red cheek.

"Hibari-kun, you naughty boy, you're just like my anata when he was younger. I hit him so many times," Nana says, embarrassing Tsuna.

"Hii! Mom!" Tsuna shouts, her face going red and Nana twitters and starts serving dinner.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't really want to put it in. I had to though, since I am trying to stay semi close to the cannon, and there was no way to get out of it since none of the changes I've made since making Tsuna into a girl would stop Nana from getting robbed. So... blah. Plus I wanted to put in some more Hibari.

I know I also made Hibari a bit weird, but he is weird, so yeah.


	24. Chapter 24

Largofan: Gyah, I thought Dino came later, but oh well.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna yawns as she walks home. It was wedsday and she had been woken up at 3 in the morning by Ryohei for 'Extreme' training, since Ryohei had a match coming up and was excited about it.

"Hii?" She asks when she sees a bunch of guys in suits in front of her house.

"Sorry, I can only let Sawada family members past," one guy says when she gets closer.

"Um, I'm Sawada Tsunahime," she says.

"Oh, you must be his sister, go ahead," he says, and they let her through. _What is Reborn up to now?_ Tsuna wonders, since she was often mistaken for his sister. _They're even in my room!_ She thinks as she enters.

"Fnn, we've been waiting for you Tsuna," Reborn says.

"Yo Vongola boss." A voice says from a big, black leather chair and Tsuna wonders how and when they got that into her room. The chair turns around slowly. "I'm the Cavallone's 10th boss, Dino," a blond, foreigner says and then looks at Tsuna a bit surprised.

"Oh, you must be his sister, don't tell your brother I'm here, alright?" Dino asks.

"Fnn, no, this is Sawada Tsunahime, the 10th Donna of the Vongola," Reborn says and Dino's jaw drops, as do the jaws of his subordinants.

"W-What!?" Dino asks and then laughs. "Oh, it's a joke, right? You really had me going there for a second Reborn," he says and Tsuna blushes, embarrassed.

"Y-You jerk, I don't even know you and you're making fun of me! Get out of my house!" Tsuna says, tired and cranky.

"What? Wait, I get it, Reborn is forcing you to wear a skirt, right?" Dino asks and Tsuna growls, throwing her bag at him and then kicking him in the groin before dragging him out of the house and throwing him out. Tears of embarrassment in her eyes.

"Get lost and never come back asshole!" She shouts, Dino's subordinants hurrying out of the house before she slams the door. Tsuna goes back up to her room and dries her eyes with her sleeve.

"Fnn, you do know you just beat up and threw out the boss of one of the Vongola's closest allies," Reborn says.

"I don't care at the minute, next time you have someone come over, tell them I'm a girl," Tsuna says, sitting down and notices a turtle. She picks it up carefully and looks at it. It snaps at her and she giggles.

"What a funny turtle." She says.

"Fnn, that's Dino's turtle, Enzio, he's a sponge snapper, so keep him away from water, or he'll turn into a giant, feral monster," Reborn says before leaving. Tsuna sets Enzio down on her table and takes the grenades from Lambo as he runs after Ipin.

"Lambo-chan, no running around with weapons in the house," Tsuna scolds, putting the grenades with the rest of the weapons she had taken from Lambo before picking Enzio back up.

"Come on, Enzio-chan, lets get you something to eat." She says, going down stairs and Nana happily gives her some lettace for Enzio, and a small dish of water. Tsuna watches warily as Enzio does get a bit bigger, and makes sure to keep an eye on the turtle.

Tsuna takes care of Enzio happily and takes the turtle with her to school, since she didn't want to risk it turning into a monster.

"Ahaha, what's that Tsuna-chan?" Yamamoto asks at lunch, since she had been hiding Enzio in her desk.

"This is Enzio, some jerk named Dino left him at my house yesterday," Tsuna says.

"Dino? As in bucking horse Dino, the 10th boss of the Cavallone?" Gokudera asks.

"Yes," Tsuna says, wondering if she really messed up this time.

"Che, Dino is supposed to be a good guy, he repaired the finacial structure that the previous generation fucked up, and restored the Cavallone's place as the 3rd most powerful in the alliance, but that doesn't matter, anyone older then us is the enemy. So why did he leave you with his turtle?" Gokudera asks and Tsuna tells them what happened.

"That goddamn punk! How dare he insult you Jyuubanmehime!" Gokudera shouts angrily.

"That is pretty mean, what's wrong with having a cute girl for a boss?" Yamamoto asks and Tsuna blushes a bit.

"Quit flirting with the Jyuubanmehime, baseball freak," Gokudera growls, throwing the wrapper from his soba bread at him and Yamamoto laughs.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and Gokudera and Yamamoto walk Tsuna home. Gokudera does it because it was Thursday and that meant that Haru didn't have cram school and she would try to attack Tsuna, and Gokudera couldn't allow that. Yamamoto does it because Tsuna needed someone to talk to since Gokudera and Haru where always arguing with each other.

Haru, of course, doesn't disappoint and tries to glomp Tsuna, but Gokudera stops her and the 2 bicker all the way to Tsuna's house, which is once again surrounded by Dino's men, Gokudera scowls at them, and none of them try and stop the group. Tsuna leads the way up to her room, where Dino was waiting.

"Ah, Sawada-san, we... we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Please except my humble apology," Dino says, standing up and bowing to Tsuna before gesturing to the gifts he had bought, all where things that Reborn said Tsuna wanted, but cost a lot. "And of course, these gifts as a token of my apology."

Tsuna looks at the stuff, and it was all the expensive stuff she wished she could get, and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"I... I suppose I forgive you. I apologize for attacking you," Tsuna says.

"Hahi, who are you and why did Hime-san attack you!?" Haru demands and Dino explains.

"Hahi! Haru will never forgive you unless you commit Seppuku!" Haru says.

"Seppu.. ku?" Dino questions.

"Fnn, it's ritualistic suicide. You commit it to save face," Reborn says, holding out a sword and a cup of sake as Dino's face drain's of color.

"Hii! He doesn't have to commit Seppuku! I said I forgive him!" Tsuna says.

"If the Jyuubanmehime forgives him, that's good enough for me, plus he got her stuff she wanted, besides, the opinion of a stupid woman like you doesn't matter," Gokudera says.

"Hahi! You don't matter! I'm Hime-san's wife!" Haru says and Dino's eyes widen.

"Dammit! Jyuubanmehime never agreed to that! She's not even a dyke! So get lost!" Gokudera shouts angrily.

"Oh, that scarred me there for a second. I have nothing against lesbians, but you are the last eligible heir for the Vongola title, so you need to have kids," Dino says and Tsuna blushes as Enzio sticks his head out of her fluffy hair where he had been hiding.

"Enzio!" Dino says happily, carefully taking the turtle from Tsuna's hair. Tsuna smiles slightly at Dino's reaction to his turtle.

"Anyway, I don't suppose you know, but before Reborn came here, he taught me how to be a mafia boss. I used to be totally unfit for the job, so have some faith in Reborn, alright?" Dino asks, smiling.

"How long did Reborn tutor you?" Tsuna asks, wanting to find out more about her tutor.

"Since I was your a..." Dino says and is hit in the face by a cup.

"I taught Dino for about 2 months before I came here," Reborn says.

"Right," Tsuna says, looking at him in disbelief as she hands Dino some tissues for his nose, since it was bleeding.

"Tankz Tuna-tan," Dino says.

"You're welcome Dino-san," Tsuna says.

"Hahi, you'd better not be trying to seduce Hime-san," Haru says.

"Hah, as if this guy is worthy of Jyuubanmehime. Jyuubanmehime deserves someone who is tall, strong, attractive, intelligent book wise and in life, from a good family, wealthy, nobel, well liked, kind, good with kids, trustworthy, and male. He has to be willing to lay his life on the line for Jyuubanmehime and wanting to spoil her, and look after their kids," Gokudera says and Tsuna wonders if it's bad that her friend has higher expectations of her future husband then she does.

"Fnn, good luck finding a guy like that Tsuna-chan, I don't think he exists," Reborn says.

"I don't think so either," Tsuna says, trying to remember a guy like that, and can only remember her imaginary friend, who she wasn't so sure if he was imaginary or not.

"What is it Tsuna-chan, have you met a guy like that?" Yamamoto asks, being observant and seeing the look on his friend's face.

"I don't know, maybe. I was really young, and I remember a guy who fit a lot of those, but he might have just been a figmant of my imagination, cause we don't have any pictures of him," Tsuna says.

"What was his name?" Reborn asks.

"I remember it was something I couldn't say right because I had just lost my front to teeth, so he told me to just call him nii-chan. He was really tall and was always in a suit and had black hair," Tsuna says and smiles. "He was always really nice to me, and he said I could be his bride when I got older."

"Ahaha, what happened to him?" Yamamoto asks.

"He had to go home and left with my dad one time and I've never seen him sense, which makes me a bit sad, and like I said, I'm not sure if he's real or not." Tsuna says and Reborn bows his head slightly, there were a lot of people that could be, himself for one since he did meet the girl when she was little. She had been a shy little thing, but once she got used to him, she clung to his leg whenever her parents where more then a yard from her.

"He's to old, he's probably in his 30's by now." Haru says and both Dino and Reborn feel old.

"I suppose, but when I was little, I used to plan out the wedding." Tsuna says, smiling embarrassingly and Reborn tries to remember if he ever said he'd marry her, even jokingly, and leaves the room, calling the Ninth and Iemitsu and telling them to start hunting for possiblities.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I wanted to have Tsuna meet someone in her past that she kind of made perfect in her mind that she wanted to marry. Right now I'm torn between making it Reborn, Xanxus, cause to little FT, he would have looked like an adult, or making it be someone who was shot with a messed up 10 year bazooka and FT just can't remember properly how long they where around.


	25. Chapter 25

Largofan: And moving on

Kamina: Don't own, don't sue, no money, cause it's not manly!

- Start -

Tsuna sighs as she gets up, she was tired, because Dino had spent the night and he was a super klutz when his men weren't around and she had had to clean up after him. She quickly gets dressed and eats before leaving the house and seeing all of Dino's men, which relaxes her, since he should be in good hands, even if they where all cleaning weapons.

"Buongiorno Vongola Decimo." Romario, Dino's right hand man, greets her.

"H-Hi, Dino-san is..." she starts and is interrupted as Dino sticks his head out of the house.

"What are you guys doing here? I didn't ask to get picked up." Dino says, ruffeling his hair.

"No one came to pick you up boss, we where just walking about and ended up here." Romario says and Tsuna smiles as Dino looks at them in disbelief. Dino really was loved by his men.

"Good morning Jyubanmehime!" Gokudera greets her and she smiles at him. He did this every morning, and she knew Yamamoto-kun would be joining them soon as well.

"Hey! Tsuna-chan! Gokudera!" Yamamoto says cheerfully as he slings an arm over their shoulders. "What are you both doing? We keep this up and we'll all be late for class." He says, grinning.

"Hii! You're right!" Tsuna squeaks as Yamamoto moves so he's on her left, and Gokudera is on her right. Tsuna doesn't notice this off course. "Bye Dino-san." She says, waving and Dino waves back.

Tsuna walks with her 2 best friends to school until an Italian sports car speeds by. The door opens and as it passes the 3, a rope shoots out, lassoing Tsuna who squeaks as she's pulled into the car and right into Dino's lap.

"Dino-san! What is this all about?" Tsuna asks.

"Well, I wanted to test your family, and Reborn was all for that.... Holy Christ!" Dino shouts when he sees Hibari in the middle of the street. Romario slams on the breaks and the car skids a bit but stops right in front of Hibari.

"Hii! Hibari-san! Are you crazy!? Are you hurt?" Tsuna asks, leaping from the car.

"I am fine Sawada Tsunahime, I saw you be abducted." He says and Tsuna sighs.

"Dino-san was just pulling a prank on Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, I'm sorry I worried you." Tsuna says.

"I see, then you should know that they along with Miura Haru, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Irie Shouichi are all heading toward the base of the Momokyokai, who the baby said kidnapped you." Hibari says and Tsuna's eyes widen.

"Kami-sama! Reborn!" Tsuna shouts.

"Fnnn, yes?" Reborn asks, as cool as a cucumber.

"Why?" Tsuna asks.

"To test them, what else?" Reborn asks and Tsuna really wants to slap him at the moment.

"Hibari-san, where is this base? I have to stop them before they get hurt!" Tsuna asks and Hibari represses a blush at the teary eyed look from Tsuna.

"I'll escort you there, they haven't paid me this month anyway." Hibari says and Tsuna wonders just how much control Hibari has over this town.

Hibari takes Tsuna and Dino to the Momokyokai hideout, which is trashed, it's members on the ground, badly beaten and Tsuna's famiglia standing over them, demanding to know where she was.

"Jyubanmehime!" Gokudera shouts, dropping the guy he was trying to get answers from as the others do the same.

"Hime-san!" Haru shouts, launching herself at Tsuna and Gokudera grabs her arm and throws her back.

"Don't get all touchy feely with the Jyuubanmehime!" He shouts.

"Hahi! Haru can get as touchy feely as she wants with her future wife!" Haru shouts and Tsuna sighs.

"What did you do, you brats?" A really scary looking guy with 2 swords and backed by a bunch of scary looking guys says. He looks at Tsuna and Haru and then blushes as one of his men whispers something and he nods.

"We'll let you all live if you leave.... H.... Hibari-san!" He says, catching sight of him.

"You'll let them live no matter what and you'll stay far, far away from Sawada Tsunahime, now where is my money?" Hibari asks and they hold out a suit case and bow.

"Here you are Hibari-san! We promise we won't!" They shout in unison. Hibari takes the suit case and checks it.

"Good." Hibari says and then Hibari looks at Tsuna. "Let's go Sawada Tsunahime, you and your herd are excused for being late." Hibari says and Tsuna nods, smiling at him.

"Thank you so much Hibari-san." She says as Gokudera, Haru, and Irie all look at him suspiciously.

"Ahaha, looks like I can leave my little sister in capable hands." Dino says.

"Of course she's in good hands!" Gokudera shouts and Dino laughs.

"Alright, I'm going to go shopping with my men now. Be good to Tsuna-chan now, or Dino-nii-san is going to hurt you." Dino says before hugging Tsuna and kissing her on the temple. "Take care Tsuna-chan!" Dino adds before running from Haru.

"Hiii?" Tsuna asks, a bit curious why Gokudera isn't going after him as well.

"Ahaha, I'm surprised you aren't going after him as well Gokudera." Yamamoto says.

"Why?" Gokudera asks, shrugging.

"Get to school now." Hibari says.

"Hii, yes Hibari-san." Tsuna says and Hibari looks at her before opening the suit case and throwing her a wad of money.

"That is for your assisstance in reminding them why they pay me." Hibari says, leaving as Tsuna looks at the stack of money in her hands.

"Hiii!" Tsuna shouts.

"Raw! I sense an extreme shopping trip coming up!" Ryohei shouts and Yamamoto laughs while Tsuna looks at the money and puts it in her bag before they all hurry to school.

- End -

Largofan: I feel like I rambled a bit and slipped up with my grammer, so sorry, I took a long hiatus on writing this, so it was a bit hard. Since this is in FTs POV, it follows her more closely, so that's why I kept with her. I also can't see Dino dragging a girl behind his car, so that's why she was pulled in to it, and since it's FT instead of CT, and I have them all closer, so I had the entire family going after the yakuza, and I can totally see Hibari having the Yakuza in the palm of his hand like he does the rest of Namimori.

Lussuria: Ufu! I can't wait for the Varia chapters!

Largofan: Me neither.


	26. Chapter 26

Largofan: I suppose most of you reading this don't know, but sometimes, I take a really long time between writing chapters, and sometimes I just crank out like 10. Its been a while since I've written the last chapter, and I feel a bit like a failure when it takes me so long to write.

Dino: You're not a failure. -hugs-

Largofan: Thanks, anyway, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Hii, we're not having a picnic?" Tsuna asks, feeling disappointed.

"We'll have a picnic, but since we came all the way to Japan to see my cute little sister, I thought I would pass my whip handling skills onto you." Dino says and Tsuna gets the idea of her in a dominatrix outfit, whipping some random guy with a black hood over his head.

"Fnnn, stop thinking about weird stuff silly Tsuna." Reborn says and Tsuna blushes.

"Stay out of my head!" Tsuna says and Dino chuckles.

"Anyway, here, I want you to have my old whip to practice with." Dino says, handing it over.

"Dino-nii's old whip?" Tsuna asks, taking it and holding the handle.

"Yep, and as your sparring partner, I'll put just a little bit of water on Enzio. He's a bit more aggressive like this." Dino says, pouring some water on Enzio and then nudging the slightly larger turtle toward Tsuna.

"Rawr!" Enzio says as he charges.

"Hiiiek! Go away!" Tsuna shouts, lashing out with the whip. It catches Enzio around the middle and the turtle goes flying.

"Hey, good job. You have good instincts." Dino says as his eyes follow Enzio all the way into a well. "Crap! Get Tsuna-chan out of here!" Dino shouts and Romario picks her up and runs her to safety.

"Hii, thanks." Tsuna says as she's set down and watches Dino deal with Enzio.

"Fnnn, not bad for a first try." Reborn says.

"Well, that could have gone better. Here, let me show you how to do it." Dino says and shows Tsuna the right way to do it, and Tsuna blushes, since he's really close the entire time, and being Italian, Dino's not afraid to get close and guide Tsuna by holding her wrist and pulling her against him so she moves correctly.

Tsuna returns home blushing.

"Did you have fun with Dino-san, Tsu-chan?" Nana asks.

"Oh... uh... yeah mom, loads of fun." Tsuna says.

- End -

Largofan: I'm just kidding, this is a brief intermission. I couldn't see Dino letting FT be hurt, even if it was her own fault, and since I'm not having her break her leg, she never ends up at the hospital, so most of the chapter never happens.

Kaku: and you did an intermission why?

Largofan: Cause I wanted to, and I'm not going to get to be able to do it often if ever again.

- Restart -

Tsuna is pleased when she walks through the woods with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino, it had been a while since she had just hung out with her friends, even though she was holding Reborn, who she knew from experience was starting to get bored. They cross an old, rickety bridge over a deep canyon to a small waterfall.

"Wow! This is a great. It's so pretty!" Tsuna says, looking around in wonder as Reborn jumps out of her arms and onto Dino's shoulder.

"And completely boring, so lets play with Enzio." Reborn says, throwing the turtle into the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Tsuna watches in shock as a giant, monster turtle emerges.

"What the heck is that?" Yamamoto asks.

"It's the spirit of the mountain! The spirit of the mountain is angry with us! Please calm down! We're sorry!" Gokudera shouts and Tsuna is some what used to her gray haired friends quirks, but she really wonders at him at this minute.

"That's not going to help! Run!" Dino shouts and they run to the bridge, which shakes with each step that Enzio takes.

Tsuna shrieks and clings to the bridge.

"Calm down Tsuna-chan, and hurry!" Yamamoto shouts.

"I'll buy us some time here, you guys hurry!" Dino shouts, pulling out his whip and looking rather heroic, but then Tsuna remembers that Dino tripped almost every minute.

"Hii! Dino-nii! Don't! None of your men are here! You'll get yourself killed!" Tsuna shouts.

"Stop talking nonsense! Leave it to me!" Dino shouts before managing to cut all the bridge ropes. Every one screams as they fall and Gokudera grabs Tsuna, making sure to cradle her and taking the brunt of the fall.

The group lay stunned on the forest floor, Gokudera still holding Tsuna.

"Jyuubanmehime, are you alright?" He asks.

"Hii, I'm fine." Tsuna says, sitting up and then realizes what he did. "Hiii! Are you alright Gokudera-kun!?" She asks, looking him over frantically to see if he was injured.

"I'm fine Jyuubanmehime! I'm honored by your concern!" Gokudera says, sitting up, and his back was a bit sore, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Seems like the branches broke our fall, we're lucky." Yamamoto says.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asks.

"Fnnnn, yes, and Enzio shrunk to, thanks to the sun." Reborn says, hopping into Tsuna's arms.

"I'm alright to, I'm so sorry! My hands slipped!" Dino says.

"Bastard! 'My hands slipped' isn't good enough! Jyuubanmehime could have been seriously injured!" Gokudera shouts.

"Hey, calm down, everyone's okay, so it's fine." Yamamoto says, restraining Gokudera.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, we have no idea of how to get home, and it's not like there is a map out of this place." Reborn says and Tsuna starts to look around nervously.

"Hiii, now that you mention it, that's true. Where are we!?" Tsuna shouts and the 3 'older' males try to comfort her.

"Ahaha, don't worry, this is why we have cell phones." Yamamoto says as Gokudera tries to call, but frowns.

"No signal." He says and then his eyes widen as he sees the despair on Tsuna's face.

"Don't worry, weather we're at the south pole, the middle of the Pacific, or the Gobi desert, my satellite phone always has a signal." Dino says, pleased that he could get the look of despair off his cute little sisters face, only to pull out a crushed pile of plastic and wires. "Err... it seems to have been broken in the fall." Dino whispers, feeling disappointed in himself.

"We lost all our food bags as well." Reborn says, making Tsuna cling to him tighter.

"Aha, well, if we camp out here, the worst thing will be the cold." Yamamoto says and Tsuna looks at him.

"That's if bears come out on days like today, then this will become a game of survival." Reborn says and Tsuna looks down at him.

"Hiii! When did you change? And you're the only one having fun with this!" Tsuna shouts, holding Reborn at arms length to see his new outfit. He was dressed like a caveman and even Leon was changed into a little wooly mammoth. Tsuna shakes her head and holds him close again.

"Fnnn, that's because it is fun, and look, there's a cave." Reborn says and the group looks at the cave.

"Well, we could sleep in there to avoid the cold." Yamamoto says and Tsuna gets hopeful.

"Don't get to close, there might be a ferocious animal inside." Dino says, popping the little hope bubble and Gokudera glares at him.

"Don't worry Jyuubanmehime, I'll go check it out. If there's anything in there, I'll make sure it doesn't get out." Gokudera says and Tsuna beams at him, making him smile back at her and bravely go into the cave.

The group outside wait anxiously before they hear a scream.

"Hiii! Gokudera-kun!?" Tsuna shouts.

"Stay back Tsuna." Yamamoto says as he, Dino and Reborn step in front of Tsuna.

"Something is coming out." Reborn says and the group sees eyes and then Bianchi appears, carrying an unconscious Gokudera.

"Bianchi-san?" Tsuna asks as Bianchi drops Gokudera at Tsuna's feet and hugs Reborn.

"Welcome Reborn!" She says and Tsuna bends down and props Gokudera up with Yamamoto's help, checking to make sure Gokudera is alright.

"Gokudera-kun, are you alright?" Tsuna asks, wiping the foam from his mouth, but the other doesn't respond.

"I'll take care of him Tsuna-chan, why don't you see why Bianchi is here?" Yamamoto says and Tsuna smiles, now even more sure that the 2 are a couple.

"Bianchi-san, how did you get here?" Tsuna asks the older girl.

"I ended up here 3 days ago when I was trying to find poisonous mushrooms, since the stores don't carry them for some reason. It's like a fun house, no matter which way I head, I just keep ending up here. It's very enjoyable." Bianchi says and Tsuna smiles hesitantly, wondering how the woman can't realize she's lost.

"M-meeting you in a place like this Poison scorpion Bianchi... H... How unexpected." Dino says, inching away from the Italian woman.

"Oh, you're here too, Dino?" Bianchi says before looking to see if her brother is alright.

"I was nearly killed more times then I care to count by Poison Scorpion when I was Reborn's student. She hasn't tried to hurt you, has she?" Dino asks Tsuna softly.

"When I first met her, but she thinks Gokudera and I are in love, so she's stopped." Tsuna says as Yamamoto asks what Bianchi has been eating for 3 days.

"Wait, isn't he gay with Yamamoto?" Dino asks and Tsuna is so happy she isn't the only one who thinks so as Bianchi answers she's been eating poisonous mushrooms.

"I think so too." She says as Bianchi turns to the cave.

"It's safe! You can come out." She says loudly and everyone watches as Ipin and a rather beaten looking Lambo come out.

"Nee-chan!" Lambo and Ipin cry, launching themselves into Tsuna's arms.

"Ipin-chan! Lambo-kun! What happened!?" Tsuna asks as a much larger person streaks toward her. Before it can collide, it is struck by dynamite, which explodes.

"Hahi! Even when he's unconscious he gets in the way!" Haru shouts.

"Hiii, Haru, you to?" Tsuna asks.

"Haru and the kids got here 2 hours ago, when I told them how fun this place is, they started crying with joy." Bianchi says as Dino and Tsuna huddle again.

"That's the normal reaction." Dino whispers and Tsuna nods.

"She's been surviving off poisonous mushrooms, maybe they're effecting her mind." Tsuna whispers back and Reborn wonders why his students are gossiping like old women.

"Anyway, why are you 3 here?" Tsuna says, getting things back on track. Ipin holds newspaper clipping and she starts talking.

"Ipin says Haru found this article about a delicious cake shop in the mountains, so we all decided to go. But then Lambo lied about knowing how to get there, provoked a bee's nest for fun, and we ended up here because he said he knew how to get rid of them and lead us off a cliff." Reborn translates and Tsuna puts her hands on her hips and looks at Lambo.

"Lambo-kun, what have I told you about lying? Apologize to Haru and Ipin right now." Tsuna says and Lambo pouts, crossing his arms, but gives into Tsuna's will and apologizes.

"I'm sorry." He grumbles out and Tsuna pats him on the head.

"Hahi, I except, but anyway, you came to rescue me, right Hime-san?" Haru asks, getting closer only for more dynamite to be thrown at her.

"Hii... actually, we're .... well, we're lost as well." Tsuna says and Haru starts sobbing.

"What's going to happen to us!? Are we Crusoe? Are we the Robinsons!?" Haru shouts, crying.

_I should be the one crying, at least with Dino, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn, there was no doubt we'd get home in one piece._ Tsuna thinks before looking at Yamamoto, who was poking about.

"I was thinking we should start a fire, that way the smoke would act like a SOS, we'd have heat, and it should scare away any wild animals." Yamamoto says and Tsuna looks at him with admiration.

"That's a great idea. You're so smart Yamamoto." Tsuna says and Yamamoto smiles.

"Dammit Baseball idiot, I won't let you be the only one who looks good in front of Jyuubanmehime!" Gokudera says, recovering from seeing Bianchi.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks and Gokudera holds up some flaming bottles.

"If we use these, it'll burn easier." He says before Bianchi forces him to look at her. He passes out, sending the flames into the woods, which starts a giant fire.

"Quick! Into the cave!" Dino shouts, but Lambo, feeling he needs to help, starts throwing grenades, blocking off the route to the cave. Everyone starts to panic.

"Fnnn, that's not how a mafia boss acts, put out the fire with your dying will." Reborn says, popping out of the ground, dressed up like a mole and Tsuna has a split second to wonder when he changed before she's shot with a dying will bullet.

Tsuna jumps out of her clothing and skin so she's only in a pair of panties and a sports bra. "Rawr! Stop this fire with my dying will!" Tsuna shouts and holds out her hands. "Leon, come to me, dousing!" Tsuna shouts and Leon hops into her hands, changing into a pair of dowsing rods. This makes Dino a bit jealous, since Reborn had never let him use Leon.

Tsuna finds the underground water and Reborn shoots her again, so she can use the Megaton punch. Water explodes out of the ground like a geyser, dousing the fire, so they're saved before Enzio becomes a giant.

"Ah! Spirit of the mountain!" Gokudera shouts. Tsuna, still in dying will mode, faces this new threat.

"Leon! Fan!" She shouts and the chameleon changes for her once again. Reborn smirks, pleased with the fact she can change her focus in dying will mode. He shoots her in the shoulder to add to her strength as she waves the fan, causing a gust to blow Enzio onto his back.

"Hii." Tsuna says, stumbling and Yamamoto and Gokudera catch her, making Haru glare jealously at them.

"Fnnn, good job silly Tsuna." Reborn says as Yamamoto gives Tsuna his coat.

"Ahaha, here, we don't want you getting sick." He says.

Unfortunately, it's the next day before the group is rescued by Hibari in a helicopter, and he's half tempted to leave everyone but Tsuna and Reborn.

"Hii! Wait!" Tsuna shouts and looks at Dino. "I'm sorry Dino-nii!" She whispers and pins the ticket Hibari had given her to give to the person she thought could entertain him in a fight. She pushes Dino forward. "You just have to make sure one of his men are around." Tsuna tells Hibari, she had gotten the ticket out of her bag, since they had found their supplies.

Hibari looks Dino over and Dino feels like a sacrificial offering.

"Alright herbivores, get into the helicopter." Hibari says and everyone gets in. Hibari blushes slightly when he realizes Tsuna is only in her underwear and a coat, he hands her blankets, and then bites everyone in the helicopter except Tsuna, Ipin, Lambo, Reborn, and thankfully the pilot, to death.

"Hii, I thought you didn't hit girls." Tsuna says.

"She holds her ground with the gray haired herbivore, and she annoyed me." Hibari says, looking and seeing everyone but the 2 of them was either asleep or beaten unconscious. Hibari rests his head on Tsuna's lap.

"Don't wake me." Hibari says and Tsuna blushes as Hibari falls asleep on her lap. She pets his head and is just glad he's on her side.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, this time it's for real, it took me a super long time to write this, and I wanted Hibari in it somehow, because right now it's pretty much a 3 way tie between Hibari, since his Namimori outfit could look like a suit, Xanxus, obviously, or Reborn.

L: You forgot Enma

Largofan: Gah! Spoilers L-chan! But yeah, I might consider Ko-chan as well, just because he's so cute and similar to CT. Anyway, I don't want to hear that this chapter was to short, and I know the grammar is bad. I'm trying to con one of my friends into betaing for me, since my original beta went on hiatus.

Dino: Also, please review, every time Largo-chan starts to run out of steam for this story she reads your reviews, and they recharge her.

Kaku: And she just likes the ego boost.

Largofan: - Hits Kaku -


	27. Chapter 27

Largofan: Going to take a break from the Cannon cause I really, really wanted to do a chapter following Reborn around for a day.

Reborn: Fnn, don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Reborn stares at his student, wondering how to make her up today. He had already doused her in water, shocked her, froze her, scared her, etc. He smirks as he gets an idea and hops up next to her head. He was going to steal her first kiss. She would totally freak out about it.

Reborn inches closer and when he's about an inch away, Tsuna's eyes open and then widen in shock before she jumps away from them.

"Hii! What are you doing you pervert!?" She shrieks and Reborn snorts.

"Fnn, waking you up." Reborn replies, masking his slight disappointment and once again cursing his baby body as Tsuna looks at the clock and then starts getting ready. Bianchi attacks Tsuna and curls her hair, which is cute in Reborn's opinion though he still likes it best when Tsuna has her hair straight.

Reborn eats with Tsuna and makes her eat one of the weight gain bars Ryohei gave her as they head to school. Reborn was pleased with the fact that Tsuna had gained about 10 pounds under careful supervision, which was good because Tsuna would skip meals because she just wouldn't think of it.

"Jyuubanmehime!" Gokudera shouts in greeting and Reborn really wishes that he had more alone time with Tsuna.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." She greets and he smiles.

"You're hair looks really good Jyuubanmehime, not many girls would be able to pull off so many different styles!" He says as Yamamoto joins them, slinging an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Morning." He says and Gokudera bristles while Tsuna just smiles.

"Good morning Yamamoto-kun." She says and he smiles back. Reborn really hopes that Tsuna is right about him and Gokudera being gay with each other. Reborn hops into her arms, feeling ignored.

"Hey little guy." Yamamoto greets him and Reborn nods to him and Gokudera.

"Fnn, you look like a doll." Reborn says, pulling on a curl, making it straight before letting it bounce back into a curl.

"Hii? Do I?" Tsuna asks, twirling a curl on her finger.

"A bit, sis is the one who did it, right?" Gokudera asks and Tsuna nods as they walk through the gates. "Stupid woman! She's treating you like she used to treat her dolls!" Gokudera says angrily and Reborn snorts before hopping out of Tsuna's arms and taking his place in the tree outside her classroom.

He watches and listens in during break. He knew most of the girls didn't like Tsuna since they thought she had a monopoly on the cute boys in the school.

"Hey, you know Sawada?" Reborn hears a guy say.

"Yeah, what about her?" His friend asks.

"Is it just me or is she getting cuter?" The first asks and the friend looks at Tsuna, who was talking with Kyoko while Gokudera and Yamamoto hovered near by.

"Yeah, but if you're thinking about asking her out, forget it, she has Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sasagawa-senpai, and Hibari-san all guarding her like a freaking princess. You'd be killed." The friend says and he's right, no civilian would survive asking Tsuna out on a date.

"I suppose, she's still cute though." The first says and Reborn makes a mental note to keep an eye on him.

Reborn joins Tsuna for lunch and eats out of her bento while he listens to the 3 chatter.

"Jyuubanmehime, do you want me to walk you home and make sure that stalker woman doesn't attack you?" Gokudera asks and Reborn had to agree with Gokudera's assessment of Haru, since he had found the girl lurking in the bushes outside of the house, trying to spy on Tsuna and catch her in her underwear. Reborn foiled all of these attempts, accept for Lambo and Ipin, he was the only other one who got to see Tsuna in her underwear.

"Hii, I'll be fine Gokudera-kun, you need to go to the store. You and Shamal need to eat better." Tsuna says and Gokudera blushes slightly while Reborn smirks. A good boss cared about their subordinates.

"You're so awesome Jyuubanmehime!" Gokudera says and Reborn smirks.

The rest of the day goes quickly with Reborn stopping 3 assassination attempts from Lambo. At the end of the day, as they head home, Reborn hops into Tsuna's arms and is carried. He notes that Tsuna is starting to fill out because when he snuggles against her chest, his head is cushioned more the it used to be and it's nice.

Once home, Reborn helps Tsuna with her homework, hitting her on the head with Leon in the form of a rolled up newspaper when she gets it wrong. The girl wasn't as stupid as he had originally thought looking at her grades, she just had the habit of spacing off, normally thinking of the yaoi in her underwear drawer. Reborn couldn't understand her obsession with boy love, but he used it as black mail material and after the first time, he learned never to go with her to the convention where she got her yaoi either. There was nothing scarier then a bunch of hormonal, obsessive teenage girls, surrounded by what they're obsessed with. If Reborn ever needed to punish a guy, he was going to send them there.

"Tsu-chan, will you please give the kids a bath after supper?" Nana asks and Tsuna nods.

"Sure mom." Tsuna says and Reborn keeps the perverted smile off his face, he might hate having to take a bath with Lambo, but he loved having his hair washed by Tsuna.

Reborn scowls at Lambo, who didn't want to take a bath and was holding things up by making Tsuna chase him. As the cow like boy runs past him, he trips him, sending him flying backward down the stairs and allowing Tsuna to catch him.

"Hii! Reborn! Be more careful!" Tsuna scolds him.

"Fnn, the stupid cow shouldn't waste your time." He replies, already ready for the bath and wrapped only in a towel. Ipin nods her head, she was still dressed and would take a bath with Tsuna after Reborn and Lambo. Lambo sniffles in Tsuna's arms and lets her take his cow print one piece off and horns off. Reborn waits while Tsuna removes all the weapons, candy, and other junk that the stupid cow stored in his hair. His afro deflates a lot because of this, and doesn't look as ridiculous.

Reborn is a bit jealous of the fact that Lambo gets more of Tsuna's attention, but brushes it off since Lambo is actually a child and he is just in a child's body. He was pretty sure Tsuna knew he was a lot older then he said he was. When Tsuna finally turns her attention to him, he happily laps it up. This girl would be his boss for a good, long time, so with any luck, he'd have time to get a lot more attention.

Reborn hands Tsuna his favorite shampoo and then relaxes as his scalp is massaged by thin fingers and he could happily fall asleep, but he couldn't since the stupid cow was splashing about.

Tsuna rinses his hair and then conditions his hair and it's over all to quickly. Reborn sighs as Tsuna dries them off before putting Lambo in front of the TV with Unbeatable Banzuke on. She'd have an hour at best and Reborn reads the paper while she bathes with Ipin.

When the 2 come down, the long and annoying process of putting Lambo to bed starts. Ipin, of course, was the good child and waits patiently in Tsuna's room while she chases Lambo down. Reborn watches form his hammock as Tsuna reads them a story, both of them falling asleep in her arms and she then tucks them into their futons before kissing them both on the head before turning to go to bed herself.

"Fnn, don't I get a kiss?" Reborn asks and she blushes. She turns off the lamp and Reborn listens as she comes over and kisses him on the temple. He supposes that will do for now, but he would get her first kiss, because he wanted it, and it was rare that he didn't get something that he wanted.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, I really wanted to have just one chapter that was just the typical, daily life from Reborn's perspective… Plus it was easier then trying to work a chapter out of the cannon.

Reborn: Fnn, you make me sound like a pervert.

Largofan: That's because you are one.

Reborn: Takes one to know one Largo-cha~an

Largofan: I know, I'm not denying it. Plus, check out my Reborn short shorts, cause I'm putting up 2 possible stories on how FT met Reborn and Xanxus when she was little


End file.
